Lady of the South
by Aition
Summary: Kagome has sealed the well and trapped herself in the feudal era forever. InuYasha cheats on her, and she meets the Lady of the South, and is named her Heir. How will Kagome cope with the Royal life? BETTER DESCRIPTION INSIDE!READ THE BOLD! ON-HOLD.
1. A new Beginning

**Okay, I'll say it straight up, yes i did get this idea from someone else. It was a fantastic and original storyline by IcePhinox, and her story is called Ruler of the East. It a fabulous piece of writing -- you should all do read it. (After you read this one, of course!) It's not exactly the same, but the whole 'Kagome becomes a demon and ruling over a land then throws a ball' thing i totally stole from her story, i couldn't help myself, i felt compelled to do so. **

**Anyway, the description:**

**_Kagome and InuYasha have decided to become mates, so Kagome had sealed the well. After being heart broken, Kagome is swept into the royal life when the dying Lady of the South names Kagome her heir. While ruling over an entire kingdom, Kagoem is bound to face problems. But how will she handle them? And will she manage to keep her promise to the Former Lady Miaka and fidn herself a strong mate and make a family?_ **

**Okay, so thats that. Now, this is something i did with my Vampire Academy fanficiton, and people seemed to like it. If YOU would like to be a character in this story, hit the review button and put in the following details: Age, Race, Appearance, Gender, Personality, Name, Family line, Special abilities (max abilities 3), and whether you wanna be a good guy or a bad guy, and a job occupation.**** I hope you like this ^.^  
**

**Couple suggestions welcome! I'm not sure who Kagome will end up with, but it won't be INUYASHA. And don't even BOTHER mentioning Naraku, that's not an option.**

**Anyway, Enjoy! xxx  
**

* * *

Kagome had just witnessed the love of her life leave camp, hiding her aura and scent as Kaede had taught her to, she followed him. She came to a stop, hiding in some bushes she peeked out to see InuYasha embrace Kikyo, pulling off her clothes as he did so, and then doing the same with his own. She whimpered in the bushes, trying to hold back tears as she scampered far enough away.

She stopped under a large tree, letting her tears flow freely. InuYasha had convinced her to seal the well the day before, and so she now had no hope of returning home. She was going to become his mate, but now she couldn't bear the thought of even looking at his face again. "I will never return to that village." She vowed, crying some more for the friends and son she would miss. "Shippo… my son… I love you. Miroku and Sango, I will miss you both dearly."

~.~.~

Huffing as she ran, the girl smelt sent of tears and felt the aura of a strong miko close by. Suddenly hopeful, the girl sprung into the air, landing in front of her she coughed up some more blood and spat "Barrier!" at the miko. The miko immediately felt the presence of demons, and erected a barrier around herself and the demon girl. The demons that struck the barrier perished on touch, and shortly they were all killed.

The girl coughed up some more blood turned to the miko. "Girl, what is your name?" she asked holding out her hand in offering.

The miko took her hand and wiped away her tears from earlier. "My name is Kagome. I know I'm supposed to know how, but I'm sorry I can't heal you, I don't know how."

"Nevermind that, girl. I need to taste your blood." She said, not waiting for a reply as she cut Kagome with her claw, dropping one single drop of blood onto her tongue, she made her analysis. "It's faint, but it's there." She said.

"What's there?" Kagome asked, glaring at her already healed cut. "How come it healed already?"

"No questions of yet, I'll explain soon." The demon said, coughing up more blood. "I'm going to die soon, miko. My name is Lady Miaka, I am the ruler of the Southern Lands. I'm going to die, but I have no heir. Take this necklace from me," she said, ripping the necklace with the golden star pendant off her throat she tossed it at Kagome. "You will be ruler of the Southern Lands now, girl." She said, letting out a sigh of relief.

Kagome blinked as that information process through her brain. "Hey, what?! I'm not a demon, though! I don't know how to use any weapons; I can't even be a proper priestess yet! How am I supposed to rule of the Southern lands!?"

"That may prove to be a problem, miko." She said, hoisting herself up. "This won't be pleasant to hear or do miko, but it must be done. I tasted your blood as of now, and I've come to know that you have at least some traces of demon blood within you. Of which sort, I could not say. I myself am I NekoYoukai, and you are going to bite into my neck and drink my blood, and then I will do the same to you. You'll be at least a hanyo then girl, and I will be able to recover for a short time. I will teach you how to fight and how to rule, and then you will rule as my heir. Now bite me."

Miaka pulled her blood stained hair aside, and Kagome shuddered. Something inside of her was compelling her to do as she was told though, and so she bent in and began suck the blood out of an open wound on the demons neck. When she pulled away, she held out her wrist to Miaka, who did not hesitate to sink her fangs into Kagome's wrist, sucking out the nutrients. She drank until all of her wounds were healed, and then she pulled away, sealing the cut with her saliva.

"Look me in the eyes girl, and vow to me that you will rule with a fair but strong fist. Promise to protect your people until death, and promise me to mate and have an heir. I made the mistake of ruling alone, and now I sit before a priestess, begging her to rule my country. Say it now, and if you mean it you will inherit everything I have, and become a demon, possessing all of my own strengths along with those of a miko." Miaka said, staring into Kagome's deep brown eyes.

Kagome didn't blink as she started, she simply thought. _I will be ruler over the Southern Lands, and I will be a demon with miko powers. Should I do this, or simply return to my friends and… __**InuYasha**__._ Thinking of InuYasha something within her boiled, and she found herself speaking the vows before she'd even made up her mind.

"Then it is done. When you are ready to rule, I will pass on, and you will become ruler of the Southern Lands, Princess Kagome." Miaka smirked at the shocked look on her heir's face. "Come child, we will go to the mountains a day's walk from here, and I will train you. You will first master your miko powers, and then you will master your demon powers. Then, I will teach you how to use many different weapons. I now live for your benefit, when I'm no longer needed, I may rest."

Kagome nodded, and began to walk, feeling herself change both physically and mentally. She started to smell everything, hearing everything, feel everything and see everything. She felt herself becoming stronger, and she knew then that if she wanted she could leap from a cliff and land on her feet.

"It seems, child, that you have become full-blooded. I assume this means the demon blood that was already in your veins was that of a nekko, this means you will be stronger. Good." Miaka grinned, flashing her pearly white fangs at her heir, and Kagome flashed her new pearly white fangs right back.

~.~.~

Almost two years have passed since the night of that faithful meeting, and Miaka had come to look upon Kagome as her daughter, the same way Kagome had some to look upon her as her mother and master. Mastering her miko powers had been easy. She could now blast energy from her hands, create barriers too powerful to be broken or penetrated, heal with a simple touch, and purify with the sound of her voice. And because she now held the full sacred jewel, using her miko powers didn't even touch at her energy or strength.

How she got the jewel, you may ask. Naraku tried to assassinate her with a demon puppet, but using a spell Miaka had taught her she switched the demon puppets body with that of Naraku, thus killing him with a slash of her claws, acquiring the his part of the jewel. She then added her own shards to the jewel, and she left Miaka to fetch the Jewel shards the Koga had. She didn not kill him, she simply knocked him unconscious and pried them from his legs.

Mastering her demon powers had been tricky, but in the end she managed to develop a poisonous gold whip that snapped from her pointer find whenever she saw fit. She could also control the elements, move things with the flick of her wrist, even from a distance, completely conceal any trace of her being, hereby turning herself basically invisible, and she had a trait she recognised from her encounter with Sesshomaru, being poisonous claws. Her kiss could also be poisonous, and she could lift herself into the air, using the element of wind.

Miaka had insisted that she also learn some of the traits of a mage, learning spells and enchantments. Her favourite spell was that of possession, where she could slip her presence into the body of another, therefore using them to do whatever she saw fit. Miaka didn't enjoy her doing this, because she often sent animals trying to like her in places they shouldn't, and brought men kissing her feet, begging to bear her child.

And finally, weapons. Kagome mastered all different kinds of swords and blades, staffs and knives, daggers and bows, hammers and axes, anything that could be held in her hand could be used as a weapon. Miaka had given up the blade of the Southern Stars to Kagome, for it was to belong to the ruler of the Eastern lands. She also had some villagers near the mountains make Kagome some special black and gold clothes, for they were the colours of the Southern Lands.

Thigh high black laced fighting boots. Short black shorts worn under the edge of a black dress with gold patterns of stars and flowers. The top of the dress was close fit to her neck, but a diamond cut from the hollow of her throat going to the reveal a nice amount of cleavage ensured she looked amazing. Over the top of all of the she wore a black coat that hung down to her ankles with golden patterns running along almost everywhere, the sleeves flaring out to halfway along her upper arm. From her elbows down she wore black fingerless gloves with yet again, more gold patterns. The necklace Miaka had given her had been changed into a black choker, the pure gold star the pendent in the middle. Around her waist was a golden belt, this is where she kept the Sacred Sword of the Southern Stars. Kagome had the Shikon jewel on a black leather bands around her neck.

As for Kagome's natural looks, she looked nothing like she once had.

Her hair fell to halfway down her calf muscles, gold streaks running through it. Her eyes were the same shade as InuYasha, which brought her pain when she looked at herself in the mirror she had from her old home. On her cheeks she had two golden lines running from the middle of her eyes to the side of her face. She was disgruntled to find she had gold tipped black cat ears, with a gold tipped black tail to match it. Her body was that of a woman, and she would age no more. She grown only 2 inches, and she was still smaller than most. And finally, in the centre of her forehead was a glowing golden star, which had only recently appeared, signally that Miaka's time was almost up.

"You've learned well, my child. It pleases me to have found such a heir to my thrown. I don't think my own flesh and blood would have done better." Miaka said, closing her eyes to go to sleep for the last time.

Kagome felt like crying, but knew that it would disappoint Miaka. "You flatter me, Lady Miaka. Everything I am I owe to you." She said, laying her head against her master's shoulder. "I will miss you. What will happen if the other Lords and Lady's do not accept me as a fellow ruler? Would you have me back down, or risk war?" she asked.

"The choice will be yours when the time comes, but I see no reasons they would challenge your leadership. And if they do, there will be no war. When a Lord or Lady challenges a fellow Lord or Lady, they fight one on one, the winner claiming the land of the loser. And if that is the outcome, I think you'll find yourself ruling over yet another land, Kagome." Miaka chuckled lowly at the thought. "It's my time now, Kagome. You've made me proud. When the sun rises tomorrow, you must head off for your new kingdom."

Kagome nodded, a single tear rolling down her cheek. She clawed at it, cursing herself mentally. "I will, Lady Miaka. I will protect our people with my life, and I will find a mate to give me a heir, do not fear. But… may I go see my friends, or send them a message before I leave?"

Miaka opened her eyes and thought. "I will go now, and tell your friends where they may find you. Then I will pass on to the afterlife." She smiled as Kagome nodded. "Sleep now child, I will be gone by morning."

Kagome nodded, unrolling her sleeping bag before letting her dreams engulfs her. Tomorrow, she would become to official Lady of the Southern Lands.

~.~.~

Shippo was now 13 years old, and he, Sango and Miroku had not stopped searching for their lost friend. InuYasha had stayed with them, but he had brought Kikyo along with him, for they were now mated. Sango and Miroku were married, and had been thinking about having children. It was impossible, though, because they were always travelling.

They'd all come to realize Naraku was dead, due to the fact that Miroku was no longer cursed. When Naraku was killed, Kikyo's life and body was returned to her.

They currently sat around the camp fire, discussing once more the issue of their missing friend, and the mysterious death of Naraku.

"I say it was Kagome. What are the odds that she goes missing, and then he turns up dead?" Shippo demanded of InuYasha, who was constantly trying to make his friends realize that she had passed on.

"Okay, so Kagome killed Naraku, but she was killed in the process. Happy now?" He growled, tightening his grip around Kikyo's waist.

Shippo growled, hurling a rock at InuYasha, which he dodged, and it proceeded to knock Kikyo on the head, drawing blood. They all snickered while she cried and yelled at InuYasha.

"Can't you people just get over Kagome? She's _dead_, for kami sakes! InuYasha, I refuse to search for the girl any longer. If you wish you may leave with your friends tomorrow, but I will remain here." Kikyo said, glaring at Shippo who was grinning with glee at the news of her soon to be absence. "The bitch is dead, get over it."

Shippo growled and Sango hurled another rock at her, this time InuYasha caught it.

"Lady Kagome has not perished yet, miko." Said a voice from the shadows. The group turned to face her in shock, Shippo with hope.

"Who are you? And what do you mean 'Lady' Kagome?" InuYasha said, jumping to his feet.

"I am Miaka, Former Lady of the Southern Lands." She said, stepping into the light. "Two years ago I found your friend Kagome crying under a Sakura tree. I was almost dead at the time, and I had no heir. I gave the girl my blood, and she gave her hers. I trained her, and she has surpassed me in most forms of combat. She'll most likely be arriving at her kingdom by midday tomorrow. She wished to have you visit her there." She said, lowering herself to the ground. "Now my time is up. It would please Lady Kagome if you would take my body back for burial. I bid you farewell." With that, Miaka laid her head to rest, passing on into her next life.


	2. Familiar Faces

**YAY! Well it seems this InuYasha fanfic was a great deal more successful then my last! Thank-you to my first three reviewers, Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn, maire 53 and yurirawr! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the last!**

**Enjoy! xxx  
**

* * *

Kagome approached the palace gates, only to dodge several arrows when she did not immediately give her identity to her new guards.

"Cease fire. I am the new ruler of these lands; if you are unlucky enough to pierce this clothing I will have your head for it." She hissed, her beast growling in irritation, urging her to kill them now.

"Lady Miaka rules these lands." Said a woman in a purple kimono walking through the gates. "She had been absent for two years now. She had no heir, what brings you to believe you rule these lands?"

Kagome walked up to her and smiled sadly, explaining the whereabouts of their former ruler. Brushing aside her bangs she showed the woman named Chizu the golden star on her forehead.

"I beg your forgiveness Lady Kagome. Lady Miaka had given us strict orders to allow no one into the palace walls until she returned, and we loved our Lady dearly enough to follow through with our lives." She bowed her head.

Kagome smiled. "I understand, Chizu. You are forgiven, for if I was in your roll I would have acted the same way." She said, lifting the servant girls head. "I would like to hold a ball. I will need help writing the invitations, and I'd like them delivered as soon as possible. I'm also expecting guests, I'm not sure when they will arrive but please have some rooms set up." She said, following Chizu into the palace. "And… I do believe I may need a tour of my palace." She added sheepishly.

Chizu kept smiling and nodded. "Lady Miaka loved throwing balls for her people; so far you seem just like her. Beautiful, strong, kind but fierce, and fun. I will personally show you around your new home, and perhaps later I may show you around the town?"

Kagome nodded, smiling happily despite the fact that Miaka told her that she needed to attempt to be totally emotionless in the public eye. Kagome had told Miaka that being emotionless was impossible for a female who'd been through as much as she had, so she didn't feel obliged to try. "It's nice to know I've been left in good hands, thank-you for your loyalty and help."

~.~.~

Kagome only needed to see the palace one to memorize everything about it. It was beautiful and grand. There was not a single moment were Kagome could not see some sort of beautiful ornament, be it a picture or a statue, there was always something. Black and gold carpets lined each hallway, and the palace was always the perfect temperature.

Chizu was currently fetching former Lady Miaka's royal cloak. It was black with gold trimmings, a giant golden star on its back. Kagome's hoarse was that of Miaka's old one, and it had golden reins and a saddle. It was a rare breed known as a Night Mare. They have control over at least one of the element and have to ability to fly, and the ability to control the shadows around them.

Chizu came jogging Kagome, who was sitting on her hoarse, holding the Golden Reins of Ari's snow white hoarse also. "Here you are Lady Kagome." Chizu said, handing Kagome her cloak before getting onto her hoarse. "It suits you well, My Lady." He said.

Kagome wanted to scream. She knew it was respectful, but it had to stop. "Chizu, could you please just call me Kagome? Or Kags, Kaggie, Gome, anything related to my name. I think of you as a friend, not a servant, and I would let no friend of my address me so formally. Unless of course in the presence of the public. Then it's unfortunately necessary. "

Chizu's face fell blank, and then she grinned. "Miaka also had me call her by her name. You seem to be just like her Kagome." Chizu said, kicking her hoarse to get it moving.

Kagome sighed in relief and followed Chizu. The Town near the palace was the most beautiful and civilized thing Kagome had seen in the Feudal era. They had markets and shops, Inn's and a healing spa. On the very edge of town was a temple. The people in town waved and bowed to their new lady, and when Kagome and Chizu stopped to eat, Kagome spotted some familiar faces.

~.~.~

Shippo grinned as he spotted the town nearest to the Southern Palace. "Look! We're almost there!" he declared, running forward unable to hold himself back. When the other caught up, they decided they had to stop and eat first. Shippo didn't like it one bit, but he didn't protest when his stomach growled.

Stepping into the first restaurant **(yeah I know it's the feudal era, but I don't care!)** they saw and before being seated. After ordering their meals, they sat and waited. Once their meals arrived they started eating.

"Kami Shippo, you don't have to eat that fast. We aren't leaving until we all finish." Sango said, chuckling at the kit that seemed to be inhaling his lunch.

Miroku chuckled. "It's been two years without a word. What do you think compelled her to leave?"

Sango shrugged. "That woman said she found her crying in the bushes…" A light bulb seemed to clikc on inside all of their brains, and they turned to glare at InuYasha. "It's your fault she left!" Sango snapped, throwing her chops sticks at InuYasha.

"What'd I do!?" he demanded, throwing her chop sticks back at her.

"She must've followed you when you went to go fuck that whore! She would've seen you with her and you promised to mate her! That's why she was in the bushes crying! That's why that woman found her! THAT'S WHY SHE LEFT!" Sango shrieked, urging herself to calm down.

Shippo glared at InuYasha. "And the very next day you brought Kikyo back with you. You're a disgrace, InuYasha. She'll probably kill you when she see's you." Shippo said, wishing that he was strong enough to kill him by himself.

InuYasha snorted. "She's not even a real priestess, and she's human! She couldn't kill me if she tried." He announced.

The door opened, and they all turned to see a beautiful NekoYoukai wearing all gold and black step through the door, followed by a pink haired human in a pretty purple kimono. She was smiling until she looked up and saw them staring at her.

Something pulled at their minds, something familiar. The girl shook her head and smirked over at her friend, saying something. The girl turned to them and raised an eyebrow before turning back and saying something else. The Neko grinned and nodded, walking over to order something to eat.

"She looks important." Miroku said, voicing the line running through all of their minds. "I swear I've seen her before though." He muttered. Everyone nodded in agreement.

~.~.~

Kagome's face fell blank when she spotted her friends – and Kikyo – staring over at her from their table. Kagome smirked and glanced over to Chizu. "See to inuhanyo, the priestess, the demon slayer, the monk and the little Kitsune over their? Those are the guests I informed you about."

Chizu turned her head to face them, raising an eyebrow. "Such an odd group. This is the group you travelled with then, is it?" she asked, turning back to Kagome.

Kagome grinned and nodded, deciding to ignore them for now and eat. After ordering, she and Chizu sat on the table closest to InuYasha's and the others. It amazed Kagome how only Shippo seemed to have changed, and he had only gotten bigger and more boyish looking. She felt like snatching him up in a hug, but held herself back showing immense self restraint.

"I suppose they don't recognize me as a demon. I can't blame them; I didn't even recognize myself on first sight." Kagome said to Chizu as their meals arrived.

"Is there anything else I can do for your Ladyship?" the server asked, bowing his head in respect when Kagome shook her head, he left. "Enjoy your meal."

Kagome decided she would listen in on her friend's conversation, curious to see what they were discussing.

"I don't see why you're all so excited. It's been 2 years now, and I bet the other Lords and Lady's won't even accept her as Lady of the Southern lands." Kikyo said, causing Kagome to lose it instantly.

Pushing her chair back she placed her chop sticks on the table, storming over to Kikyo, who was sitting beside InuYasha. They didn't notice her until she back handed Kikyo across the room and through the front wall, into the street. Smiling, she walked over to the counter. "I'm awfully sorry about that wall. I'll have someone fix it immediately." She said, turning around to see InuYasha stomping over to her.

"Who the fuck are you to backhand my mate through a wall!?" he roared.

Kagome couldn't help but give a menacing laugh. "I'm the pathetic little miko girl whose heart you tore in two. I'm the naïve girl from the future who used to love you." InuYasha's eyes widened. "But now, I am Lady Kagome, ruler of the Southern Lands. That whore was punished for bad mouthing me. Do you seek punishment, too? Perhaps you'd like to join her in the dirt?" she growled, her eyes flickering from gold to red and back.

InuYasha stepped back a bit. "K-Kagome?" he said briefly before snorting. "Kagome's human, and you're a NekoYoukai. You're not Kagome, she wouldn't have the guts to smack someone through a wall, even if she was a demon." He said.

Kikyo chose that moment the knock the door down, her weak little aura snapping out in attempt to scare Kagome. Kagome laughed. "Obviously I didn't hit you hard enough, fool." she said, turning back to InuYasha. "I am Kagome, wether you believe it or not."

"Prove it." He said smugly as Kikyo looped her arm through his.

Kagome thought for a moment then smirked. "As you wish." She said, moving off to the side and out of the way. "Sit boy." She said simply, causing InuYasha to break through the floor boards, taking Kikyo with him "I promise you good sir," she said to the shop keeper. "I will pay for upgrades on your shop, and I will pay for each day you are unable to open your shop." She said, turning to the sound of her name.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried, throwing himself at her with as much force as he could. "Kagome it's really you!" he said, hugging her tightly. "I missed you so much, mum!" he cried, pressing his face into her neck..

Kagome smiled and kissed his head. "I missed you too, Shippo. You seem to have had a growth spurt." She noted, comparing his height to her own. "Kami, I'm 20 and you're just about as tall as me! I feel so short…" she trailed of chuckling. "Come friends, we must return to the palace." She waved a hand over at Chizu, who was staring worriedly over at her. "Come Chizu, meet my friends. And the whore in the whole, also. She can sleep in the stables, tonight. There's no need to soil a good bed with her filth."

InuYasha pulled himself out of the hole, with an unconscious Kikyo in his arms. "I see you've changed. A _lot_." He said, pulling Kikyo onto his back.

Kagome snorted. "And you haven't changed a bit." She said leaving the restaurant with him trailing behind her.

~.~.~

When they arrived at the palace, Kagome went into a detailed explanation of what she'd been up to for her missing two years, and why she couldn't see them. She also confirmed that InuYasha was why she left, and she made it clear that Kikyo would never be welcome back here again. She invited them all to the ball she was throwing to announce herself as ruler, and she'd asked them all to stay at the palace with her. Except, of course, InuYasha and his slut.

"Of course we'll stay Kagome!" Sango said happily. "If you'd asked us to stay with you on a deserted island, we would!"

Kagome laughed and hugged her friend before turning to InuYasha. "I will say now, that I had been willing to forgive and forget everything. That still applies for you, InuYasha, but after hearing that slut hanging off your arm said such things I won't even tolerate her at the ball. I'm willing to be your friend, InuYasha."

He blinked and then frowned. "Thanks Kagome. But can't you just give her another chance?" he asked, unsure of how to be friends with someone who refused to let his mate go anywhere near her.

Kagome glared over at Kikyo, who flinched back a bit. Something clicked in Kikyo's mind, telling her to say something- nice. "Um…" she said, scanning her brain. "I'm sorry for what I did to you, Kagome. And… I'm sorry for saying those things." she stood and bowed her head. "Forgive me, Lady Kagome."

Kagome blinked and tried to smell the deceit coming from the girl, but found only confusion and guilt, proving that she meant what she said. Kagome smiled. "Sit, that's all I wanted to hear. Consider yourself forgiven." Kagome called out to Chizu, and she came rushing to the room.

"Yes Kagome?" she asked, glancing around at the guests.

"Have the invitations for the ball been sent on their way yet?" Kagome asked. Chizu nodded. "Good. Could you please show our guests to their rooms?"

"Certainly my Lady- sorry, I mean Kagome." Turning to the group, she motioned to the door with her hand. "If you'd care to follow me, I'll take you to your rooms." Chizu said. Kagome's friends waved her goodbye and followed Chizu out of the hall.

Kagome then set to work. Heading to the castle staff, she assembled a team of builders to go fix the restaurant owner shop. She truly was sorry her reckless behaviour had put him temporarily out of business. As a way of apologizing, she'd sent an invitation to the ball for him. She hadn't planned on throwing a ball too big, it would only be for important people and friends.

Second on her list was decorations for the ball room.

Not much needed to be done, of course. The ball room itself was made of diamond, and the metal framing the door was pure gold. The floors were black marble, with golden stars scattered here and there. The stairs lead to a thrown chair, and off to either side were dining areas. Frowning, she realized she didn't actually have anything to do but wait for the arrival of her guests.


	3. Introductions

**FINALLY. I mean like JESUS CHRIST!! I can't BELIEVE how insane i went waiting to be able to have something to write for. Feel good to be able to lgo on again, doesn't it? You bet it does...**

**Alright! So this is chapter three! I haven't really got much of a clue how exactly to start explaining and things, but hey i'm sure you'll work that out after you read it :D That's 'if' you read it, i suppose... which i incourage you to do... :]] **

**ALSO! Err... i think that with Aria/Aira i may have been switching between the too names because of my forgetfulness, and i think in the end i started calling her 'Aria.' so i sure HOPE it was 'Aria' and not 'Aira' or theres gonna be a hell of a lot of confused readers later on. I apologize for the mistake!  
**

**Enjoy! xxx  
**

* * *

Today was the day that some of the Lords and Lady's should start arriving. With them, they would bring their family's which is why Kagome was bringing her friends. To her, they were family. Although she still didn't feel comfortable with Kikyo.

Yesterday, InuYasha had insisted that Kagome fight him, due to the fact that she kept boasting about how she'd beat him into the ground with other using the S word if he kept annoying her. And Kagome did just that, she beat him into the ground, and then healed him with her powers.

"You're a lot stronger than I thought you'd be." He muttered, being a sore loser as per usual. "How you become a full fledge _Nekko_Youkai (cat demon), anyway? You were human last time I checked, not a demon." He asked, frowning.

Kagome blinked, realizing she hadn't explained much about that yet. "Well Lady Miaka took a taste of my blood to check my strength, making sure it was safe to make the ruler. She told me I had demon blood in me, she said most strong people do. If it hadn't have been Neko blood, I'd have been a nekohanyo when we mixed blood. But it was neko blood, and so I became a full nekoyoukai." She explained.

Back in reality, there was a knock on her door. "My Lady, do you still wish to remain nameless to your guests?" Chrizu asked. Kagome instinctively concealed herself, turning invisible to all but the eyes.

"That is correct, Chizu. Are they arriving?" Kagome called back, thinking for a moment.

"Yes, My Lady. Will you also remain faceless?" she asked.

Kagome thought once more. Surely she could be seen, she looked nothing like she used to, and she couldn't be recognised easily. "No, I will not." Kagome said, brushing out her hair quickly before rushing over to the door. "Shall we greet our guests?" Kagome asked, smiling.

"Yes, Milady." Chizu said, closing Kagome's door. "I believe the Lord and Lady of the east have arrived, also the wolf tribe's leader and higher ranking officers."

Kagome was suddenly excited. "What's the wolf tribe's leader's name?" she asked, Kouga popping to mind.

"I'm not sure, Milady, but he's quite handsome." She said, smirking a little. "Perhaps you could use this ball to find yourself a mate?" Chizu suggested.

Kagome shuddered at the thought of Kouga being her mate. "Possibly, but I most likely won't be the wolf demon, if I assume him correctly." I said, stepping out of the palace door and motioning for the guards to open the gates. Kagome grinned when she saw Kouga. "I assumed correct, it seems."

"I assume you know the man then Milady?" Chizu asked.

Kagome nodded. "Oh yeah, we go waaaaaaay back." She said, smirking as Kouga sniffed the air. "I think he smells my old scent…" she muttered, fearing that her identity would be revealed all too early. She wanted to make it all a grand surprise of sorts at the ball. "Welcome to my home." Kagome said, nodding towards the group. Kagome could smell elves approaching also, from further down the road.

"Greetings. I am Lord Kaori or the Eastern lands, and this if my mate, Lady Kaya. My cousins, Tami, Taree and Taro. I assume you are Lady…?" The Kitsune trailed off, unsure of what name to place next. Kagome wanted to stick Shippo next to him and compare images. He was like a bigger, more masculine version of Shippo, but on his forehead was a green leaf, signalling that he was Lord of the East. He wore Green and Brown clothing, and had the Blade of Nature at his waist. Over his green and brown clothing he wore a brown cloak, and on that cloaks back was a green leaf.

His mate, Lady Kaya, was also a Kitsune. She was beautiful and wore her long red hair down to her waist, the symbol of her kingdom also on a pendant choker. She also wore a green and brown kimono, but at her waist there was no sword. Her cloak matched her mates, and her emerald eyes were watching Kagome curiously. She had a leaf on her forehead, and there were matching green circles in the middle of both her cheeks, making her look like a blushing young child, and very cute.

Tami, Taree and Taro both sounded like triplets, and looked like triplets. The girls, Tami and Taree, were wearing identical green Kimono with borne kaku obi's that flared out in bows at their mid section (back). The boy wore a green harori, the only difference being between his and his sisters outfits being that he wore shorts and didn't have a bow on his back. Tami and Taree had short red hair that went to their shoulders, while Taro had his hair spiked in every direction. He reminded Kagome of the boys back in her time with hair gel. He also had a sword at his waist, as did his sisters.

"I'm afraid I'm unwilling to give out my name as of now, I will save that information for the ball. Your rooms are ready, and if you'd care to follow Chizu, she will take you to them." Kagome bowed and turned to Kouga, who was still sniffing the air. "Something in your nose, wolf?" she asked mockingly.

Kouga snapped to attention, looking her up and down then sniffing. "I can smell the faint trace of a missing friend of mine. She's been gone two years now." He muttered, forgetting of whom he was speaking of. "Nice to meet you." He said, bowing. Kagome felt like laughing at his informalities. He was so clueless. If she were as proud and fierce as the other Lord's and Lady's, she'd probably break his neck for not addressing her properly.

Smirking she nodded. "As it's nice to meet you, leader of the wolf tribe. If you're quick, you and your men may catch Chizu and be escorted to your room." She said, nudging him in the direction of Chizu.

He glanced at her and nodded, gesturing with his hand for his men to follow. The guards began to shut the gates, but Kagome held her hand up to stop them. "The elves are approaching, let us not insult them by closing our gates, shall we?"

"Sorry Milady, we weren't aware of them approaching." The guard captain said. "I can smell them also, but I cannot see them Milady."

Kagome thought for a moment then sniffed, expanding her aura to sense them. "Ah, I see." She said, looking up to her guard. "They travel with the wind, Captain. They will not be revealed until…. Now." She said, whipping her hand to the side, effectively pulling the wind cover the elves were using to stay hidden. "Do you see them now, Captain?" she asked, smirking.

There were four elves, two females and two males. All four were on shiny silver horses. One of the male clapped at her show of power. "Very well done, Lady of the Southern." He said, dismounting his horse along with his family. "I am King Roka, ruler of the Elvin kingdom. This is my wife and Queen, Mai. And my son and crown Prince, Takeo, and my niece, Aria." He said, pointing each of them out as he went along.

King Roka was a well built man with pointy Elvin ears. He wore all white and silver and blue, had smooth short blonde hair and mysterious blue eyes. His wife, Queen Mai, wore a beautiful silver dress with blue and silver bursts everywhere. His eyes where a blue so pale it was almost white, and her hair was long and white, a blue hair band holding it together at the bend of her knee. Both she and King Roka wore diamond crowns, and in the crowns were teardrop shaped sapphires.

Prince Takeo was stunningly handsome, his hair blonde and shaggy, covering his forehead and spiking over his eyes. His eyes were crystal blue, and they were staring straight into Kagome's golden eyes, searching through her soul. He wore a white and blue kimono **(Not sure what the special name for the thing Sesshomaru wears is, but picture that!) **and had a blade through a silver belt at his waist. On his head he wore a diamond and sapphire crown that was smaller than his fathers, and around his neck was a crescent shaped diamond. _Kami! He's quite attractive…_ Kagome thought, glancing up as the girl beside him, Aira, smirked.

Aira was the most beautiful of the group by far. Her piercing blue eyes were full of amusement, for what reason that amusement was there Kagome was unsure. Her dark blonde hair was perfect and straight, falling to her waist. Kagome swore she could feel it's silkiness even from a distance, without making contact him it. She had a lean athletic body, but she was short, making Kagome feel better about being small. There was a fierce edge to the way she stood, instantly telling Kagome that was a fighter, and a good one at that. Her pointed ears were pierced with sapphires and diamonds, and around her neck she wore a necklace identical to that of her cousins. On her back was a bow and quiver, and on either side of her waist she had swords.

The clothing she wore pushed Kagome's mind back to the future and into her brother's old video games. She wore blue lined white short, and a blue blouse with no sleeves that revealed the about an inch of skin over her belly buttons and down the her waist, where her belt held her baggy blue and white shorts up, along with two swords.. Over her shoulders she had a white jacket like thing that clipped together to form a diamond arrow head in the hollow of her throat. The sleeves on the jacket were tight to the elbow, but flared out approaching her wrist. On her hands she wore white gloves, and on her feet to her thighs she wore tight leather boots that went up to her thighs, leaving about 5cm of perfect pale skin.

"Welcome to my home. I will personally escort you to your rooms, for there seem to be no other servants around, and I assume they're all still quite busy with the ball preparations." Kagome said smiling; she couldn't help but glance back at Aria. "Now, if you'll follow me to the stables we'll give your horses some rest."

Walking over to the stables, Prince Takeo decided to walk next to Kagome, his cousin slightly behind him but also by his side.

"Lady, you have not given us your name." he said, hunting that she should tell him.

Kagome smirked. "Indeed I have not, and I'm sorry to say that I will not be able to give out that information until the ball. The same rule applies to my others guests, so please do not feel disadvantaged."

Aria grinned and stepped over to the other side of Kagome. "That's a shame, isn't it?" she said, smirking at Kagome's confused look. "I assume you would be put out with any person who could say… I don't know; steal your name from your mind? Read your thoughts?" she said, grinning widely as Kagome got more and more confused. "Do not fear, Lady of the South, I will not reveal your identity, nor will I spill the secrets of your past. I do wish to speak with you in private, though. When you can find time, of course."

Kagome blinked, stunned. _She… reads minds…?_ She though. Kagome nodded. "Certainly, we will speak once we have escorted your family to their rooms. How is it that you have come to read my mind?" Kagome asked curiously. Such talent could be useful in her guard.

"It is a talent I was born with Milady, unfortunately it's not a trait that can be developed with training." She said, eliminating Kagome's request to be taught how to read a person's mind. "But yes, it is quite useful."

They continued to talk through the trip to the stable's, and they continued talking until they'd all been shown to their rooms. Chizu found Kagome to tell her that the Lord of the West was soon to arrive, and so Aria and Kagome would talk on their way to the gates.

"What is it you wish to speak about, Lady Aria?" Kagome asked curiously.

Aria smiled. "The instant I read your mind my mind was made up." She announced, once more confusing Kagome. "I wish to remain here in her kingdom to be your personal guard." She said simply, cutting straight to the point.

Kagome didn't need to think twice before giving an immediate 'yes' to her request. "I'd be overjoyed to have you stay here. Although I'm sure you're aware that the Lord's and Lady's of the other lands must first give me their tests to see if I'm a worthy ruler. If I am successful, you will be welcome to stay here." She said. "Now, what sort of powers do you possess? I wish to fight you, to test our strengths."

Aria grinned. "Wonderful, my powers are simple but strong. Obviously, I can get inside of an enemy's head. I can break even the strongest man's mind and leave him screaming in his own blood. Also, being and Elf I have the ability over elements. But instead of nature and earth like most elves, I was given control of wind and water." She grinned. "I have no doubt that whatever sort of challenge you may face, you will wipe through it without difficulty." Aria said, then became deep in thought. "I'm almost positive that you'll be able to pass the test my uncle has in store. I'm sorry I can't tell you what it is, though. I'm sure you'd rather win fairly."

Kagome nodded. "Of course, and I hope I don't let you down, Aria."

"You are very different compared to the other Lord's and Lady's, Lady Kagome." She said. "Why are you not emotionless and controlling, as the other demonic rulers of these lands are?"

Kagome frowned. "I'm still working on the whole emotionless thing. And I guess the controlling thing will come with time." She said.

The gates were now in view, and so was… _The Lord of the West…_ "Sesshomaru…" Kagome said, mentally slapping herself for forgetting Sesshomaru's position as ruler of the West. "What a bother. I'll never be accepted now."

"That man can feel your power and smell your distress. Don't let him think your weak, he already wishes to battle you." She said, then she cursed. "Kami. I apologize for giving away his test. I didn't think, I just spoke."

Kagome gasped. "Kami… I don't wish to fight Sesshomaru. I value my life." She muttered. "But there is no other option, I will fight." She smirked inwardly. "He can feel my power?" she asked her. "That's odd. I've got everything concealed, how is it he still feels me?"

Aira frowned. "Milady even I can feel you. Are you sure you're concealing your strength?" Kagome nodded and Aira frowned deeper. "That's absurd. The power you're giving off now his tremendous, how much power do you have if you're holding yourself back?"

"A lot… I assume." She said. "Lady Miaka's strength became my own when we mixed our blood. My power and hers were combined, along with the power I possessed as a miko." Kagome fumbled with the idea of giving away her secret, and decided Aria was definitely trust worthy. "I believe the power you feel is the Shikon jewel, Aria. You must not tell anyone I possess it."

Aria's eyes widened and she gasped, wanting to ask questions but holding back, for Lord Sesshomaru was now upon them. She bowed, showing her respect, and Kagome nodded her head, which seemed to irritate Sesshomaru some.

"You are the new Lady of the South? You're just a child, that's absurd." Sesshomaru said in his cold emotionless voice. "You will have to prove yourself worthy, neko. Is by chance, Neko, you pass enough of the tests and impress the other Lord's and Lady's; I will remain here for a week to make sure the fact you are fully capable. This Sesshomaru does not accept objections, and will now be shown to his room." He declared.

Kagome blinked and nodded. "Certainly Lord Sesshomaru. I hope to earn your approval in time. I will show you to your room." Kagome glanced at Aria, and the words were written in her eyes: _Good luck._


	4. The Ball

**ALRIGHT! Chapter 4 ^.^ I'd like to think all of the awesome reviewers for reviewing! Not much to say, really, except that i won't be posting until... Sunday? I might be able to get a quick chapter in on Friday, but I'm not sure! Depends on how busy i am -.^ Sorry!**

**Anyway, trademark:**

**Enjoy! xxx  
**

* * *

Five mornings' later, the Lords and Lady's of all the lands had arrived, and the head priestesses, monks, demon slayers, faeries, and representatives for the mermaids, seeing as they were unable to come themselves, had also arrived.

Kagome made sure to remember all the names and faces, for she wouldn't want to be rude by asking a second time. The Lord and Lady of the Northern Lands was KenshiToraYoukai (Sabre tooth tiger demon). Lady Tohru black and white hair as did her Lord Taigaa, the only difference being that his hair was cropped short while her hair fell to half down her back.

With them they brought their Crown Prince, Tasuki. Tasuki's hair was mostly white, but black at each tip. The symbol he and his parents had on their foreheads was a ball of fire. Tasuki was somehow born with the ability to control fire, and thought he could use that to his advantage when he challenged Kagome to a fight.

Kagome bowed to her opponent. "You with to use both magic and had to hand combat, is this correct?" she asked, placing her daggers, throwing knives, the Sword of Stars, her bow and arrows, her golden hammer and her diamond axe on the ground. Tasuki stared at the pile of weapons, trying to work out if it were possible for someone to have mastered so many weapons, never mind a _girl._

"Correct." He said, unsealing his power so it was the same level as Kagome's while hers was still sealed away. "Are you ready, Lady Kay?" he asked, smirking.

Over the days the people she interacted with had decided to nickname her Lady Kay, because that was all she would reveal of her name. She didn't mind it much at all. "Just a moment," she said, summoning her energy then letting her concealed power flare. "That's much better. Have you any idea how irritating it is to keep your full powers locked inside of you? It's rather uncomfortable." She'd laughed out loud when Tasuki's eyes almost popped from his skull. Everyone watching the fight had done the same. "Now I am ready."

"Lady's first." He said, regaining himself.

Kagome smirked. "As you wish." That first thing she'd done was kick him square in the gut before whipping around and elbowing him in the back of the head, sending him face first into the ground. "Do you wish to continue Prince?" she asked, glancing down to check his condition.

He groaned and rolled over onto his back, revealing the damage. "I would if it were possible, Lady Kay." He coughed out, splatters of blood coming with it.

Kagome gasped in shock. "Oh dear, I didn't think I hit you that hard. Here," she said, pulling off her gloves. "Give me your hands." He did as he was told, and she took his gloves of before entwining their fingers and pressed her forehead to his. "This will sting at first, but the more you move the worse it will be."

He flinched when she began to heal him, but by the time people rushed to see if he was still alive the only part of him still damaged was his ego. "My thanks, Lady Kay. I think it wise that I stay your ally." He said, taking Kagome's out stretched hand.

After that they had continued to fight, but Kagome didn't use much of her power at all. Others began to ask if they may also try to fight, and she accepted, happy to have something to do.

After the Northern Lands came the Priestesses. There were three of them, their names Sakura, Aki and Etsu. The three were all triplets, and shared a mental bond of which they could communicate with each other back and forth. Due to Aria's abilities, she too could communicate silently with them. Being triplets, they were also identical, but their colours varied.

They each had Long hair that they wore up in pony tails, and the clothing they wore was similar to Kikyo's. Sakura's colours were pink, which meant her power, hair, eyes, nails and clothing were all pink and white. Aki was blue, and Etsu was green. They were all very curious about Kagome's powers, and fascinated by Aria's ability, seeing as hers surpassed their own. Aria could read any one persons mind, while the triplets could only read each others.

After the Priestesses arrived the faerie queen had arrived. She brought with her no guard nor did she bring family, she had come alone. Her name was Mikazuki, and she was one of the most beautiful things anyone at the Palace had seen. Her wings would put any rainbow to shame, and the dress she wore was always flowing as if calm water was slowly moving by. Her eyes were silver, and her skin was pale white. She wore pink ribbons around her ankles, but no shoes. Her hair was long and white, with pink and blue and every other bright colour you could possibly think of in it, and like her dress it was constantly in motion.

Kagome was absolutely fascinated with the fairy queen, and constantly found herself asking questions of her lands. The fairy's literally lived in the clouds, as the elves lived in the tree tops and the mermaids lived in the sea.

After the Faerie queen the mermaid representatives arrived. They were simple humans, but the minds of the three ruling mermaids controlled their bodies. The mermaids liked to spend time simply following Kagome around. It crept her out at first, but then she was told that the ruling mermaids were each the age on ten, which had confused her even more.

Apparently, not too long ago, there had been a war between the shark people and the mermaids. In order to completely annihilate the shark people, each of the royal families had to abandon their heir's to rule over their kingdoms and sacrifice themselves to the water god. It worked, though, and the shark people were destroyed. The mermaid rulers were called Nami, Raku and Saiji. Nami was the only female, and it was no surprise that she was the most mature of the three.

The monks arrived around the same time the demon slayers did, and both groups kept to themselves. The monks were called Hirohito and Jiro, both male. The demon slayers were also both male, and their names were Masao and Ozuru. Sango was constantly chatting to the demon slayers, and Miroku was constantly being chided for her perverting ways by his fellow monks.

And that was everyone.

Kagome was currently sitting on her bed with a towel wrapped around her naked body while she argued with her female servants. _I bet none of the other Lords and Lady's have arguments with their staff._ She thought sourly, and then rethought. _They'd kill them. Maybe I need to start acting like a demon?_

"Please Lady Kagome, you simply must wear this kimono to the ball!" begged Chi, Chizu's younger sister ,who was also a servant in Kagome's new palace.

The kimono they insisted she wore was absolutely beautiful and fit for a princess. It was black and laced with gold, the sleeves flared out around her arms. The skirt part of the dress was in layers of gold and black. At the front it fell to halfway down her things, while the back just touched the ground. To finish it off, the obi was a large golden ribbon with an absurdly huge bow at the back; it had a sparkly gold star in the middle that was only visible when it was moving.

Kagome huffed, crossing her arms. "I refuse to wear that kimono. It's too beautiful and I don't wish to ruin it." She said glaring at Chizu.

Chizu sighed, taking to dress from her younger sister and proceeding to sit on the bed next to Kagome. "Lady Kagome," she said, lying to kimono across Kagome's legs. "This was the kimono we made for Lady Miaka when she left two years ago. She promised to throw a ball for her return and said that she would wear whatever kimono we made for her during her absence." Kagome frowned, now feeling guilty. "Can you not understand why we wish for you, our new Lady of the South, to wear the kimono intended to Lady Miaka?"

Kagome sighed and dropped her head, once more feeling the unjust loneliness for her master's absence. "I understand, and I will wear it."

~.~.~

All of the guests except Aria were in the ball room, including the shop keeper and his family, already dancing to the music.

Aria's kimono was an icy blue. The sleeves were see through and hung from her shoulders, reattaching around her wrist. They looked like wings, and sparkled like diamonds. Her obi was almost identical to Kagome's, except it had star and it was dark blue. For her hair, she had it split into two and braided; in the braids she'd placed blue and white ribbons. Strips of blonde hair on either side of her face were held with sapphire beads, making her looks like a princess. On her lips she had an icy blue lipstick like thing; the colour matched her eyes perfectly.

Kagome's knee long gold streaked black hair was tied with a gold ribbon halfway down her back, and Chizu and Chi and made loops of hair beside her face. Kagome's lips were golden; also matching her eyes to way Aria's lips matched her eyes.

Walking down to the ballroom, they talked about their chances of every finding a man strong and kind enough to be their mate.

Aria had just brought up her cousin, Prince Takeo, which Kagome thought was absurd. "Why is that absurd? I heard you analysing his appearance the instant you saw him. I know for a fact that he is a strong man, and he would rule fairly. He's also looking for a wife, and so far he's crossed out every woman in our kingdom. I think you'd make a wonderful couple." She mocked. "And if you're not interested in Takeo, what about Tasuki? I think he wishes to make you his mate, the way he follows you like you've got him tied to your ankle."

Kagome chuckled. "I wonder what the child of Nekoyoukai and Elvin heritage would look like?" she mused, thinking of an elf with a tail and fangs, alongside fur all over its body. She completely ignored her comment about Tasuki.

"Something like you're imagining, I would assume." Aria said, laughing. "Not that I doubt you, Lady Kagome, but if you are unsuccessful in becoming Lady of the South, I'd like you to return with me. I've never connected to a person the way I've connected with you. Most people outside of my family won't speak to me, for they do not wish to have their thoughts stolen."

Kagome frowned. "I'd love to stay with you, Aria, but I couldn't leave my friends again." Kagome smirked. "I suppose that means I'll have to chain you to my arm and bring you with us on our travels."

The girls laughed, but quieted down when the approached the ballroom doors. Kagome suddenly felt very nervous. She'd never even been to a school dance, and now she was throwing a ball! She was just lucky that Aria had taught her a few dances she thought were likely to be danced tonight.

The men at the doors bowed and opened to doors while another man announced the arrival of the Lady of the South and her personal guard. Of course, this time he addressed her as Lady Kagome of the Southern Lands, with Lady Aria of the Elvin Lands. A shock wave of sorts ran through the crowd of people that Kagome recognised, and she did well not to show her nerves.

Kouga was the first to break the awkward silence that had fallen upon the ball room. "Is… that's… but you… no." he shook his head, replacing his absolutely dumbstruck expression with a frown. "Sorry Lady Kagome, for a moment I thought you was my women. She's been missing for years now."

Kagome felt like thumping herself in the head with her fist at his ignorance. "Kouga. I was never your woman. Not now, not ever. I am, Kagome, and yes, I am a demon." She said, breathing in deeply to remain calm.

He blinked, he's dumbstruck returning, one hundred more times confused. "But how did you become a demon?" he demanded. "It's impossible!"

She sighed and went through the process of her transformation, and then explained how Lady Miaka had passed away. Mumbling broke out through the ball when she was done, but she didn't stay to put up with the accusations, she strolled straight through the middle of them all and headed for the throw chair, only to have a handsome tall silver haired boy step in her path.

"This Sesshomaru knew there was something familiar about you, wench." He said, smirking.

Kagome growled deep in her chest and tried to get past him, but he kept blocking her way. People started to stare, and it wasn't long before everyone in the room had once more stopped talking to turn their attention to Kagome. She huffedand started mentally screaming every bad word she could think of to calm herself down. She'd forgotten about Aria, who had to cover her smile at Kagome's thoughts. _Wish I could say that out loud, eh Aria?_ She nodded the slightest nod and took a breath, removing her hand.

"What is it that you want, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, impressed with her stoic she sounded. _I sound like I should always sound._ She noted mentally. Maybe speaking with Sesshomaru would be good practice.

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you not wish to speak with your guests, Lady Kagome?" he said mockingly, sensing how pissed off she was.

Kagome stayed emotionless and stared up at him. "What is it you wish to speak about?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. He seemed to stop short, not expecting to actually have to talk to her about something. "Well, if you've nothing to say, may I go sit down now?" she mentally smirked when she heard him growl.

He was about to say something when Tasuki and Takeo popped up on either side of her. "Lady Kagome, hey? Does that mean we can't call you Lady Kay anymore?" Takeo asked, pouting the slightest bit. Kagome smiled. She liked having Takeo and Takeo as company, and she regretted knowing that eventually they would have to leave once the tests were finished.

"You may call me Lady Kay or Lady Kagome, the choice is yours." Kagome took the conversation as a chance to escape Sesshomaru's question, grabbing their arms. "Come, let us go speak at the dining tables." She said, inclining her head toward the server's bringing in food. The man at the door rang a bell and announced to the room that dinner was being served.

Kagome sat down at her table and noted that all of the families and people of their own breeds seemed to be sitting together. She invited the Faerie queen to sit at her table, seeing as she had no family with her. She accepted and sat with her, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kikyo, Aria, Tasuki and Takeo. There was one chair left, and Kagome slapped herself for what she did next. "Lord Sesshomaru, will you not sit with company?" she also heard InuYasha growl from beside Aria, who was beside Kagome.

Sesshomaru hesitated, inspecting her with his eyes. Then he nodded and pushed the chair he'd just pulled out back in, walking over to sit next to Tasuki and Mikazuki. He did not speak, he simply nodded greeting to everyone.

Takeo was first to speak, coming up with a few questions. "So Lady Kay, you were human just two years ago, is that correct?" Kagome nodded. "And Lady Miaka found you in some bushes, is this correct?" she nodded once more. "What on earth were you doing in those bushes?" he asked curiously.

Kagome sighed, knowing that he would smell the deceit if she lied, and knowing that she couldn't both hold back rage, sorrow and her scent at the same time, she stuck to the truth. "I saw my intended mate with another woman, and being human, it crushed me. I fled, vowing not to return, and then Lady Miaka came to me out of nowhere being chased by an angry hoard of demons. She was on the brink of death when she found me."

Tasuki's hand tightened around his crystal drinking glass, and it smashed, splattering red wine on the table. "Sorry about that." he growled, looking for something to clean it with.

"Never mind." Kagome said, using her elemental control to lift the wine from the table and into the air. "Sever, I'm in need of another glass." She called out. A man quickly dashed over to her table with a new crystal glass for Takeo, and she put the wine in the glass. "See? No harm done."

"Impressive." Miroku said with wide eyes. None of her old friends or new friends really knew what she was capable of.

Tasuki growled once more, he's eyes flickering red. "What's the bastard's name? What's the name of the fool that broke your heart?" he demanded, his voice wavering between growls and words.

Kagome blinked and put her hand on Tasuki's, attempting to calm him down. "It doesn't matter Tasuki. I'm actually thankful to him. If he hadn't done what he did, I wouldn't be here talking to you, and the people of this kingdom would still be waiting for their Lady to arrive home safely."

Tasuki thought for a moment, arguing with his beast, then calmed down, realizing Kagome was squeezing his hand gently. "How foolish of me." He muttered, examining their hands. "I suppose I owe the fool thanks." He smirked and held Kagome hand when she went to pull it away. "Is he here tonight? Or do you still bear a grudge against him?"

Kagome glanced over at InuYasha and inclined her head. "The fool you speak of is seated across the table from you," she said, smirking when he stuck his arms across the table as an offering to InuYasha.

"I give you my thanks, good fool, for your actions have brought these Lands a wonderful Lady ruler, and have given us all a friend to cherish." He said, pulling his arm back he grinned at InuYasha's growling.

_He won't let go of my hand…_ Kagome thought uncomfortably, contemplating his motives. She stiffed when she stumbled across the most likely answer. _Of course! Aria, nod if I'm correct._ Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Aria nod just the slightest bit, sending a shudder down Kagome's spine. _He does want me as a mate…_ she thought grudgingly.

"Is something wrong Lady Kagome?" Mikazuki asked, raising one of her delicate white eye brows.

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "Of course not, I can smell dinner coming. I hope you find your meals to your liking." She smiled and pulled her hand out of Tasuki's, this time he released her so his meal could be placed in front of him. Kagome had made sure that everyone had something from their own homes, and she herself was having fish. It was a weird cat obsession, and she sometimes found herself tempted to claw the goldfish out of her pond.

While everyone was silent and eating, she went through the pros and cons of having Tasuki, next in line to be the Lord of the Northern Lands, as a mate. He was strong, but he was arrogant about it. He was kind and good to be around, but so far he'd shown no signs of knowing when to be serious. He was handsome, and surely that would make her pups handsome, but that could cause other women to try and seduce him, and she wouldn't tolerate being cheated on.

Everyone at the table was watching as Kagome's facial expressions change, even Sesshomaru stared at her in wonder, until finally he could not take it anymore. "Do you naturally make faces like that, or should we be worried about the food?" he asked, holding a piece of raw meet between his chopsticks in mid air.

Kagome looked up and locked eyes with him, quickly finding herself ensnared in the depths of his amber orbs. It took her a moment to reply. "I do apologize, I was thinking of something rather…" she trailed off, noticing the smirk of Aria's face.

"Disturbing?" she suggested, knowing exactly what she was talking about. "I don't know, Kagome. I don't see what's so bad about it." She said, adding in her opinion.

Kagome snorted, pulling off a chunk of fish with her chopsticks. "Don't be absurd, Aria. You don't know the horrors of the idea for they are not your horror's to bear. What would you do if it were you in my place?" Kagome demanded.

Aria scowled and Kagome smirked. "I'm not quite sure. I wouldn't be as horrified as you seem to be. But I do believe you've made your point." She grinned. "At least you know you'll always have a back up option if you need it." She said, picking at her meal.

"Mind telling us what you're talking about?" Sango asked, growing uneasy with their conversation.

"Never mind Sango, we might talk about it later." Kagome replied. The night continued on like that. Random conversations sparking up and Sesshomaru taking notes on the nature of Kagome to help him decide if she was a worthy ruler.

When the dancing began, Kagome had danced with as many people as she could before day break, when everyone was exhausted they returned to their chambers for a good rest.


	5. Rise Again?

**Okay, sorry i didn't manage to get this one up yesterday! I 'accidently' pissed my brother off, and being the over-reacting loser he is he disconnected MY internet. I guess i couldn't have throw that tomato sauce bomb at his girlfriend, though...**

**Anway, chapter 5! Thank-you for all of the reviews and support, seeing a new review literally makes me squeal with joy ^.^  
**

**Enjoy! xxx  
**

* * *

Everyone that attended the ball - therefore everyone that wasn't a servant in the castle, was asleep the next day, seeing as no one had gone to sleep until day break. But, unluckily for Kagome, one cannot sleep when there are matters to be attended to concerning her kingdom.

Hotohori, captain of the castle guards, came banging on Kagome's door only an hour after she'd gotten to sleep to announce the arrival of a late guest. But of course Kagome knew all of her guests had arrived, arising suspicion. She was dressed and stocked up with weapons in moment, and she almost fell over when Aria was at her door, also dressed and stocked up with weapons.

"Kami, woman! You scared me half to death." She said, holding her heart she started to stomp down the stairs. "I'm going to grasp at straws and say that you heard my thoughts once again and decided as my guard I couldn't face the threat all on my lonesome?"

Aria smirked. "Can't let you have all of the fun now, can I Milady?"

Kagome smirked and shook her head. "Of course. We couldn't have such…" Kagome sniffed the air and froze. "I know that scent…" a hiss slipped out from between her fangs when she swung the palace doors open, revealing the wind sorceress and her mirror wielding younger sister standing behind the Palace gates. "Kagura and Kanna." She growled, pulling out her Sai daggers and storming straight to the gates. "What do you want here?"

Kagura's eyes widened briefly at Kagome's appearance. "We wish to speak with Kagome." She stated simply, snapping her fan open and holding it in front of her mouth.

Aria narrowed her eyes. "You cannot hide yourself behind that paper fan, women. Nor can you hide your secrets." She said, smirking at Kagura's annoyed expression, she turned to Kagome. "A man named Naraku is apparently piecing himself back together. They've come to inform you, Lady Kagome, in hope of your assistance in battle."

Kagome raised an eyebrow and turned to Kagura, reaching into her kimono to pull out a dusty black velvet bag. "No need to worry about Narauku, for he cannot rise if he does not had his heart, can he?" she said, twirling the bag around her fingers. "Yes, I did cut his heart out. I didn't want the fool messing with my life again. Now, if that's all, I wish to go back to sleep."

"Wait!" Kagura called, grasping the demon proof gates. Kagome turned around and raised her eyebrow, telling her to continue. Kagura searched through her mind looking for the right words. "Good job killing Naraku." She said unsurely.

Beside her, Kanna slapped her forehead in frustration, also approaching the gates. "What she means to say is Thank-you. From all of those who were held under Naraku's control, we thank-you for freeing us." She bowed and said thank-you once more, glowering at his sister until she also bowed.

"You're more than welcome." Kagome said, turning around once more. "Not that I mean to be insulting, but please stay away from my lands. I'm still developing a feel for them, and I'd prefer not to have Naraku's flesh on them. It's old habit, bye." She said.

Kagome pursed her lips at her words of _her_ lands. Each ruling Lord or Lady of whichever lands had an instinctive feel of who and or what was where when it entered their lands. Kagome had not yet developed her sense past the palace's first town, due to the fact that she was not yet the official ruler of the Southern Lands.

"No," Aria said, grinning. "But you will be. Almost everyone has already dubbed you worthy as leader, and the only people still testing you simply want to know how well you would do. Of course, then there's Lord Sesshomaru. He seems determined to prove you incapable of ruling." She frowned. "I can't believe he doesn't think you're strong enough simply because you were originally human. It's infuriating listening to his smug thoughts whenever I see the bastard." She said, ranting a little.

Kagome smirked, feeling InuYasha wake up after smelling Kagura's scent. She could tell that he was getting dressed for a fight, and she would be glad to disappoint him.

"Speaking, or should I say thinking, about fights. We are yet to have our own. Do you fear me, Lady Kagome?" she asked mockingly, catching all of the mental cussing Kagome sent her way. "Ah, I see. You think it best to save your energy for the tests. Very well, we will fight afterwards, once you've become the official Lady of the South."

InuYasha leaped down from the railing on the second floor, landing somewhat gracefully before Kagome and Aria. "What are you two doing?" he asked curiously.

"It's my duty to be awake during the day, InuYasha. We were speaking with some guests, Aria thought it best that she accompany me. Go back to bed, I have sleeping to do." she said, walking up the stairs.

InuYasha frowned. "You've changed so much, Kagome." He said, following her and Aria up the stairs. "You used to be a fragile little school girl that was constantly missing her targets with her bow. Now you're a soon-to-be Lady of the South. Hell, you're turning into Sesshomaru, that's what it is." He said abruptly, walking into Kagome's back when she froze stiff. "Ka…gome…?" he said, backing up a bit, sensing her distress. Or was it rage? Maybe both…

She turned around slowly to glare at him, then a thought hit her and she instantly calmed, going all stoic. "This Kagome will not tolerate such disrespect you filthy half-breed. I shall beat you for your arrogance." She said, backhanding him off the staircase. While he was still in mid-air, Kagome called out "Sit boy!" and grinned when she heard the marble tiles being smashed. "You'll be fixing those!" she called out, grinning as she sensed he's annoyance.

~.~.~

Kagome only slept for another two hours after she got back to sleep, sure that there must have been some sort of expectations that she be awake to guard her palace. The servants had assured her that everything was fine, and that she would be notified if she were needed. After a small amount of arguing, she gave up, deciding to go chat with Chizu, who was cleaning her room.

When Kagome walked in, Chizu was holding up a beautiful red kimono that had sakura flowers blossoming along the shoulders. Although by looking at it, Kagome could tell at once it would be loose and baggy on her arms, and the bottom was inappropriately short, falling to just above knee level. Chizu smirked and laid it down. "Come, Lady Kagome. You must get dressed. I need to wash the clothing you are wearing."

Kagome glared but sighed, positive that there was no possible way of winning this argument with someone as strong willed as Chizu. "Of course you wouldn't have washed them while I was at the ball, could you?" she said, stripping off the black and gold clothing Lady Miaka had given her.

"Of course not." Chizu said, grinning widely at an easy win. "Then what excuse would I have had to get you into this beautiful kimono? "She said, slipping the kimono over Kagome's shoulders. Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but was immediately cut off. "Before you even bother to say it's inappropriately short, or mention that the arms are absurdly loose, that is how it's intended to be."

Kagome huffed, closing her mouth and walking over to her three part mirror. "I must admit, it is beautiful." She said, turning to see the back. She raised an eyebrow. "You all seem to like tying huge bows to my back, don't you?" she said, turning to see Chizu smirking, holding out a chair in front of Kagome's dresser like thing, brush in hand. "Why must I be dressed up for no reason, Chizu?" she said, frowning and plopping down on the chair.

Chizu smiled brightly. "Because that is the way Lady Miaka would have preferred you to be, Lady Kagome. Every day I and my sister Chi would dress her, and she loved it. She would not leave her room unless she was dressed in a new kimono. Why do you think her closet is so huge?"

Kagome frowned. "I didn't know that was a closet. I assumed she ran a kimono shop part time." Kagome said, earning a laugh from Chizu, who was clamping little golden rings around the middle of two long strips of black and gold hair. She then collected two golden hair pins that resembled chop sticks, twirling Kagome's top layer of hair into a knot of black and gold before pinning it up, leaving the bottom layer to hang freely at her waist line. Brushing Kagome's bangs forward so they covered her eyes, she then proceeded to place a black lily on the side of Kagome's knot of hair, pinning it in. Her gold tipped black ears stuck out on either side of her head, adding to the affect.

Kagome pushed her bangs to the side, **(Side fringe sort of thing)** and gasped at the sight of herself in the mirror. "Good god, women! Where did you buy this wig?" she said, tugging on one of the pieces of hair in a gold clamp to ensure it was really hers. "You're fantastic, Chizu." Glancing at Chizu in the mirror, she huffed out again, crossing her arm's "And apparently you're not done with my makeover." She said as Chizu pulled out a large white box that appeared to be rather heavy.

Pushing it onto the dresser in front of Kagome, she removed the lid and started picking at the contents, plucking out golden bangles with onyx stones imbedded in them. Once she found about 20 of those, she reached over to her arrangement of hair ornaments and pulled out several black and gold ribbons. "Lady Miaka hand made every piece of jewellery she ever wore." She stated simply, instantly giving Kagome a reason to sit still and be decorated.

She placed ten bangles on each of Kagome's arms, and Kagome wasn't surprise the find that with 10 bangles on half of her lower arm was covered in gold. Chizu yanked Kagome's legs up and tied a ribbon around each of her ankles into a perfect bow. With the other two ribbons she held, she tied them around Kagome's upper arms, holding the kimono to her arm so it flared out even more around her lower arm. After placing golden earrings on Kagome, she stepped back to admire her work. Perfect. Now go show off, and do not wear shoes." She said.

Kagome sighed and stood, surprising Chizu with a hug before leaping out of her window and landing in a nice tree. She glanced at the pond, smelling the scent of fresh fish and shook her head. "That's barbaric, Kagome. Keep your head out of the water." She scolded herself, dropping from the tree. Sniffing the air, she found both Sango and Shippo waking, and decided to sit and wait for them to dress before she dragged them out for a stroll.

Sniffing once more, she realized that Sesshomaru had been awake the entire time, and had caught on to her scent. He was currently in the air on his demon cloud, floating towards her. Despite her irritation, she held a straight face right up until he sat down beside her, without saying a word. He continued to stare at her and sniff, until Kagome's mind snapped.

"Is there something you want?" she asked abruptly, curing herself mentally for her outburst. She was supposed to be convincing him she was a worthy leader, not an easy-to-irritate child. She'd never win him over at this rate.

Sesshomaru smirked inwardly, guessing her thoughts. "This Sesshomaru finds you interesting, girl." He stated simply. "A demon you are, yet you act like a human. Walking slowly, never jumping the way you should, and you do not speak or treat your servants as a demon would, either." He raised an eyebrow, his first sign of actual emotion. "Why is it, do you think, that such a respected demon choose you, a sulking little human girl, to take charge of her kingdom?

Kagome's beast growled, but she refused to show her irritation. She looked and acted just as emotionless as Sesshomaru. "My theory had been that she simply needed an heir. But she insisted that if I had not been worthy of the power she gave me, that she would have kept running until she was bled dry."

"She found you worthy of power?" he asked sceptically, purposely letting his disbelief show, in a simple attempt to infuriate Kagome. He wanted to see her snap, knowing that such a temper was not a good trait for a leader to have.

"Indeed she did. She insisted that I should keep my emotions in check and rule with a firm but fair iron fist." Kagome grinned inwardly, remembering a conversation she'd had with her former master over dinner one night. "If I recall, she once compared me and my methods to you, and your methods. She forced me to promise her that I would not become a stiff and emotionless ruler who thinks herself better than her people. She used you as an example." Kagome's inners fluttered with victory when she heard Sesshomaru growl at her words.

He tried to think of a reply, but inside he knew her words had been true. He did think himself better than his people, and he only protected them out of duty. He never showed any sort of emotion, and he didn't deny the fact he was stiff, never taking time to enjoy the things around him. Picking up the scent of his half brother, he decided to take his leave.

"It was nice to speak with you, Lord Sesshomaru. We should try this again sometime." She said mockingly, giving him a silent salute. Sesshomaru said nothing as he formed his demon cloud and headed for town.

She grinned in triumph the instant she was out of sight.


	6. Test No1

**Well, i'll be the first to say that this chapter is pretty damn lame. It was more or less just a quick chapter to piece in Lyon, a new character submitted by EAnIL! So, tell me if i for anything wrong. I'm not sure if i found the right picture, but it was red, so i just 'assumed' i'd stumbled into the right area. And as for her weapons, the link you gave me didn't work so i improvised and stuck with the Tonfa and colour coded them ^.^**

**Sorry this took so long, i have a bunch of assignments to do that i STILL haven't finished. *Sigh* most of which are actually due in tomorrow, which is just lame. I'll probably have to saty home sick so i don't get failed... meh.  
**

**Okay, i'll stop my rambling now!**

**Enjoy! xxx**

* * *

InuYasha, Sango, Shippo and Miroku couldn't get over the way Kagome was dressed, and they were constantly making it a known fact. At the moment, they were headed towards town to get to know the people.

"Honestly though, I can't believe how different you look." Miroku said, eyeing her backside.

Kagome snorted and shrugged. "You know what I can't believe?" she said, facing her friends. "I can't believe how long it's been since we've all been together like this." She said, surprising them all. It couldn't be denied, though. 2 years was certainly a long time to be separated from one's friends. "And, I can't believe that you guys kept searching for me. I thought you'd have all given up and declared me dead."

Everyone turned to glare at InuYasha, who glowered at a patch of grass in front of him. Kagome felt a pang of hurt shoot through her when she realized why InuYasha had been the one wanting to quit. _Because he didn't care about me anymore. He had Kikyo._ Her beast growled, trying to convince her to slash at his throat. Kagome couldn't believe how aggressive her demon self seemed to be.

"So anyway," Sango said, changing the subject as best she could. "Are you always gonna be looking as fancy as this?" she smirked when Kagome growled. She'd literally asked that question a dozen times now. "No shoes, either. I think it looks better like that, though."

Kagome huffed and leaped into a tree that had weird yellow and blue fruit growing on it. Grabbing a few, she tossed them at Sango's unsuspecting face. "That makes me feel much better." She declared, grinning.

Sango glowered at her and everyone laughed at the red juice looking stuff dripping off her face. "Smells quite nice, actually. Is it edible?" she asked, wiping her face on Miroku's robes. He didn't dare pull away out of fear for his life.

Kagome picked another one of the fruit before jumping back down to her friends. "I don't know, why don't you try it? If you drop dead, we'll remember your sacrifice."

InuYasha chuckled a bit, surprising them all. "We just watched you leap into a tree an' hurl fruit at Sango hard enough to split em' open, an' I seem to be the only one who thinks it's weird." He said, explaining his chuckling. "I remember when you held onto my back to get around fast. Now look at ya."

Kagome thought for a moment then grinned, jumping at InuYasha and latching onto his back. "Giddy up." She demanded, laughing with her friends.

Kagome had expected him to throw her on the ground, but he grabbed her legs just like old times and started running. He stopped at the gate, letting Kagome down while they laughed together. They waited for the others to arrive patiently.

When they stopped laughing, InuYasha got serious. "Kagome…" he said, glancing up at her. "It was you that killed Naraku, wasn't it?"

Kagome's insides dropped to her toes, all laughter and joy quickly lost. "Yes." She said simply, thinking back to the 'fight'. "It was so… _easy_." She said, frowning. "All I had to do was use a switching spell and his demon puppet was replaced with him. And I slit his throat before he knew what happened."

InuYasha's eyes widened. "All that time all we would've needed to do was learn a _spell_ to kill him?" he demanded, mostly to himself. It was quiet, and then he thought of something more important. "Kagome. Where's the jewel?"

Kagome was prepared for this question; she knew it was only a matter of time before someone brought it up. "The jewel is safe, InuYasha. And that's the way it will remain." She looked up at him and knew instantly that he didn't like that answer.

"How do you know it's safe? Who has it?" He asked.

Kagome sighed. "Do you still wish to use the jewel to transform into a full fledged demon, InuYasha?" Kagome had answers for both replies, and she was almost positive his reply would be –

"Yes." He said, and she smirked inwardly at knowing his answer.

"I know it's safe. And I will not tell you it's whereabouts, InuYasha. Only three people know where it is located, and one of them is dead." She grimaced when she thought about Lady Miaka's death, and looked up to see the others getting closer.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked.

"I trust you, InuYasha." She said easily. "But you just told me yourself you plan to use the jewel. I promised Lady Miaka that no one would ever have a chance to use it, and I plan to keep that promise with my life."

InuYasha went to reply in protests, but to Kagome's amazement he simply huffed and crossed his arms, refusing to look back at her. "I'm going back to wait for Kikyo." He said simply. Not waiting for a reply, he leapt off back the way they'd just come.

Kagome's eyes flashed red briefly, the rage in her heart cracking her mask of happiness briefly before she plastered it up. Her beast continued to growl, though, and she could tell that there would still be a slightly red tint to her golden eyes.

When the others were at Kagome's side, they turned to watch InuYasha sprinting off back towards the Palace. "What happened?" Shippo asked, hoping onto Kagome's shoulder.

Before she could reply, the aura and scent of something landed practically right on top of Kagome, causing her to instinctively knock her friends backwards to safety.

"I'll tell you what happened." Said a female voice coming from the top of the village wall.

The aura and the scent of the girl were both unfamiliar to Kagome. She looked human, though. Beautiful long midnight blue hair that she had tied at the end in a loosely low pony tail, and the shade of her hair caused her eyes to practically shine like sapphires. Under those eyes were thunder-like blue marks. She wore a sleeves kimono with matching short shorts underneath. The kimono was mostly dark blue and black, but had gold lining that suited it perfectly. Around her waist was what looked to be a weapons belt with two strips of gold trimmed blue material flapping out behind her. Around her neck she wore a blue scarf like thing, tied at the back of the neck so that the ends dangled down to her ankles. On her arms she wore black and blue gloves that only covered the middle finger and continued right up to halfway along her upper arm. Her legs were covered in black tights, and on her feet she wore blue sandals.

She was beautiful in Kagome's eyes, but what interested her most were the blue and black bladed Tonfa strapped through the weapon belt at her waist. Lady Miaka had told her once about an ancient race that had once lived in the lands of the South, and about the old rumours of one still surviving, going unnoticed simply to keep her race alive. Could this be her? The last of an ancient race? Only god knows what they actually were, no one else still breathing would have the slightest clue of what to call them.

"Who are you?" Kagome demanded, still eyeing her blades. She wanted them. Maybe not specifically _those_ blades, but she wanted to learn how to use a Tonfa. She took pride in knowing how to use almost every weapon thrown her way, mainly because she'd only had two years to learn them all, and she did it wonderfully.

Smiling, she dropped off the wall with an outstretched hand, offering it to Kagome. "My name is Lyon. Am I wrong to assume you are the new Lady of these lands, Kagome?"

"You would be correct." Kagome said, taking Lyon's hand in her own and shaking it briefly before releasing it. Her hand was so cold it felt almost as if it were ice.

Lyon smiled. "Wonderful. Then you've saved me walking to the palace. I'd like to get to know you first, but judging by your aura and the fact you've allowed one of your servants to humour themselves with dressing you like that, I assume I won't change my mind." She smirked down at Kagome's get up, causing Kagome to flush with embarrassment. "I wish to be your personal guard, Lady Kagome. But as I said, first I would like to spend some time learning your ways. I've never felt inclined to meet someone, but when I saw you and Lady Miaka training, my mind was made up."

Kagome was brought up short. Not necessarily because another girl was asking her to be her personal guard, but because of where she'd said she'd seen her. "Impossible. Nobody was around to watch me in my training but Lady Miaka, nature, shadows and light. Either one of us would have picked up on her scent; it's too strong to miss."

"Indeed, I did not watch you in body, Lady Kagome." She said, reaching a hand towards the shadows of a tree. "But, as you said yourself, the shadows were watching you. They showed me. They show me everything they see. That is my talent, Lady." As if to demonstrate, she tore the tree's shadow from its resting position, and formed it into what looked like a horse, and jumped onto its back.

"Impressive." Kagome said, her eyes bright with excitement. First mind reading elves, and now a girl who could see through the shadows and mutate them to her desire. "I'd be glad to have you at the Palace for the testing tomorrow, I believe that might be a grand opportunity to learn some most about me."

"Certainly." She said, a small smile playing at her lips. "May I fill the empty position in your group left by that temperamental hanyo? Or is he's position one that cannot simply be filled?"

Kagome nodded. "Sure, were just going to get some lunch. And then we'll be heading back for some more sleep, maybe…" Kagome trailed off, sniffing the air. "What's that?" Moments later she was in the air, leaping over the rooftops towards the scent of fear and anger. Right at the end of the village, she came to a halt, hidden on the roof of someone's home, glancing down at a group of men surrounding some small crying children.

One of the men unsheathed his sword, about to attack the child. Reaching for her sword, Kagome cursed. Why had she left it behind? Hearing the child whimper in fear again, she lost her patience and acted of impulse leaping at the man directly. Landing on top of him, she quickly snapped his arm and took his sword, holding it in the defence of the children while the man with a broken arm pushed himself as far away from her as he could.

Snapping her teeth in fury, her eyes flashed red. "You pathetic men, attacking children. Give me one good reason of why I shouldn't immediately rip you limb from limb, and perhaps I could spare your lives." She growled, causing them all to flinch back in horror. None of them opened their mouths to speak, so Kagome's smirked. "I suppose your lives aren't worth saving. Men willing to kill children are a good waste of oxygen."

"Wait!" came a familiar voice, and Kagome glanced up to see Aria on a roof top opposite to the one she'd been hidden on. "I hired them, Kagome. It was their job."

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. "You hired men to kill children?" she scoffed.

"No, Kagome." She said, approaching slowly. "I'd never do such a thing. Let me explain. This was my father's test. He wanted to see how you would handle a situation like this one. They weren't going to hurt the children," Aria smirked at Kagome's dumbfound expression. "The children were in on it too, actually. They were quite eager to be a part of your testing." Kagome turned to see the children smiling up at her, no longer the tiniest bit scared. "Good little actor's, aren't they? I dare say you aced this test, Kagome."

It took her a moment to realize she'd just snapped an innocent mans arm. "Oh, shit!" she muttered dropping the sword she rushed over to the man's side. "I'm so sorry! Here, let me fix that, please." He flinched away, but let her help him. "Please don't hold this against me, it just the thought of grown men murdering children for no reason clicked something in my brain. I'm sorry."

The man smiled once the pain was gone, shaking his head. "You did what any good soul would have done, Milady. There's no need to apologize, it appears no damage was done." He said, holding his now unbroken arm up to show her.

"Thank you, good sir, for your forgiveness." She said, helping him to his feet. "Is there anything I might help you with?" she asked, still determined to make up for her mistake. Having your bone snapped in half couldn't be one of the most comfortable things to feel.

He thought for a moment then shook his head. "Sorry Lady, but unless you'd like to help harvest some corn—"

"Sure." Kagome said, cutting him off. "If you'll wait a moment, I can drag some others along, too." The man's face was totally blank as she spoke. "What's your name?"

Snapping back to attention he bowed. "Kyou, Lady." He said, looking up at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Hey, took your time. We're going to go harvest corn! I hope you're excited, I am. I've never tried this before!" Kagome said, sounding an awful lot like a child that'd just been given a fantastic new toy. In reality, she was someone who liked new things finally stumbling across a skill she may need to perfect.

They all groaned, and Kagome laughed, snapping her head around to see Aria trying to sneak away. "Where do you think _you're_ going?" she growled, jumping at her friend. "S'your fault I broke the poor man's arm. You're helping."

After a few quick arguments, they gave in, helping the man with his harvesting. He hadn't expected them to get it all done in one afternoon, but none of the friends were surprised at all. After they were finished, Kagome invited the man and his family along to the restaurant for dinner. He had a wife and two children, both boys. They were twins, named Matsu and Mitsu. They were both 16, and they couldn't take their eyes of Kagome.

They both had mid length shaggy black hair with crystal blue eyes, nicely toned muscles and they were nicely tanned from working out in the fields all day every day.

The entire time they were all together, Aria and Lyon seemed to seriously _dislike_ each other. Lyon would glare at Aria, and Aria would glare right back. They didn't speak at all, and Kagome didn't know if she should ask what the problem was or not.

But she was about to find out now, just as they were arriving back at the Palace.


	7. Old enemies and New friends

**While reading author notes in other stories, it often comes to my attention that they appear to get sad when they go from lots of reviews to 1 or 2 reviews, per chapter while they get over 100-200 hits for that same chapter. I never thought that it mattered much, because i review for every chapter i read. And, usually people reading my stories do, so i never knew what that felt like. I suppose it's sort of irritating in a sad way, it makes you feel like you're being scammed out of your money's worth, or in this case times worth. I love writting these stories, and i've been doing it since i was 10, just writting story's for myself. But, when i started posting fanfic's online, i found the best part was the reviews! The reviews are liek a big flashing sign that say that people like what your writting, and it makes me feel great. **

**So you can imagine that going from 6 reviews a chapter to three reviews a chapter could bring an author down. Yeah, i soudn liek a review-scab or something, but so what! It doesn't take much time, you just press a button type in what you liked or disliked about a chapter, then click the 'next' button to continue reading! So please, if you read could you review, too? Thanks, i'll go be quiet somewhere now.**

**Also, a big thanks to the three people who continued reading and reviewing. **jazzyinuluvsesshyxxoo **is a friend, she always reads and reviews my stories, and i love her dearly for it :P** EAnIL **and** Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn **also continue to review, for which i am thankful! So thanks to you guys, this is for you.**

**Enjoy! xxx  
**

* * *

Aria came to a sudden halt, unsheathing her blade and holding it in the direction of Lyon, who quickly mimicked her actions with her Tonfa, one for each hand.

"_Vampire_!" Aria spat, inching forward with her blade slightly.

Lyon smirked, and her face said that she clearly knew that this was coming. She just didn't know how it had come so abruptly. "Took you a while to work that much out, didn't it elf?" She said tauntingly, straightening up but staying on guard. Lyon would usually be a calm and cool headed person, but when it came to fighting she lusted for blood and pain. It was in her nature.

"You should died out long ago!" Aria said, moving to stand in front of Kagome. "What are you planning to have asked to _protect_ Lady Kagome? You wished to slit her throat and steal her blood why she slept, did you not?"

This annoyed Lyon. "No, you fool. To have survived as long as I have what makes you think I'd be stupid enough to attempt such an act?" she demanded, her needle sharp fangs sliding out from hiding. "I am a vampire, yes. I live off the blood of other living things, yes. But I have my honour to live by, elf. I would not be so foolish as to throw my life away."

Kagome sat watching the two, interest and excitement bubbling up inside of her. She hadn't known vampires existed, and she was unsure of whether it was a good or bad thing. Aria seemed to think it was a horrible thing to have learnt, but she'd seen no reasons so far for this to be so.

Kagome cleared her throat, earning the attention of the two. "Am I missing something here?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "What's happened between you two that caused the snap? Was she thinking unkindly, Aria?"

Aria frowned. "Well no Kagome, but I knew there was something about her that was not right." She declared, glowering over at her newfound enemy. "Vampires are the descendants of elves. Our culture is what created them long ago, they were meant to be used as weapons against demons and such." She said, preparing to tell an ancient story. "At first is seemed the vampires were a success, and they lived with us in harmony. They didn't eat, so they did not require food or toiletries. It seemed that they did not need water or drinks either, and so they were given nothing.

"That was when the bodies started showing up. Children and defenceless women of our people, killed in their sleep, completely drained of blood." She spat the last words, glaring over at Lyon once again. "On each of their necks were two matching future wounds, and after further inspection they were found to be bite marks. We did not know what creature could make such marks, for the vampires had not revealed their fangs to us. It was when we had all of the remaining children and women locked in the palace with nobody but the guards inside that we caught them for what they were.

"Unsure of whether the threat came from inside or outside of our people, we had soldiers dress as civilians and be locked in the palace with the rest. When the sun had gone and the moon had come the vampires began their attack, but were caught out. We killed as many as we could, but some escaped with the shadows. Most of them died out or were killed, and by now I would think of them as extinct. Yet here, before me now, is a vampire. Threatening lives once more." She said, finishing her story.

Kagome was both intrigued and disgusted by the story. Intrigued by the fact that elves had somehow created a new race, and disgusted by the sins of the vampires. Such creatures surely could not be allowed to live, but the creature before her now, Lyon, had shown no evidence towards these sins.

"Milady I assure you everything the elf has said is true." Lyon said easily. "But I also assure you, that every man I have ever fed off has deserved his fate. I feed off only murderous demons, or humans who have harmed or killed others. I have never taken the life of innocence, Lady, and I do not plan to start now." She declared, earning a scowl from Aria.

Kagome wanted to jump around in circles like a child, but held herself back. She was thrilled to here the vampire was not bad! She wished to study Lyon and learn of her culture, right at that moment she wished to know if there were others like her, and how old she was. But all of that would have to wait, because she could sense Sesshomaru approaching.

She huffed in annoyance at his intrusion, crossing her arms over her chest. "Lyon, you may remain here. Go, explore the palace while I deal with this. Aria, I understand that you do not trust Lyon, but you must try and remember that you do not know this girl, and you do not know if she has down wrong. Surely, you could tell me if what she's just said were lies?"

Aria sighed and shook her head. "No Kagome, she speaks the truth. I still, however, do not trust her. It's a natural instinct, one I was born with. I wish to accompany her, to keep an eye on her. May I?"

Kagome nodded and dismissed them. Sango, Miroku and Shippo remained with Kagome, none of them speaking because she was quite obviously waiting for something. They all glanced up to see Sesshomaru dropping from a window when she frowned, and understanding instantly dawned on them. Unwilling to be a part of whatever was to take place; they quickly bid her farewell and rushed into the palace.

"It seems you've scared away my friend, Sesshomaru." Kagome noted, turning to face him. There were questions in his eyes, and she wasn't sure if she was comfortable with that. "What is it that you want?"

"I want to speak with you. Alone and uninterrupted." He said, surprising Kagome somewhat. She hadn't expected him to be so upfront about it. "Come, we will walk."

"Walk?" Kagome asked, grinning. "Why walk, when you can run?" she asked, jogging on the spot for a moment while she thought. "There's a river just west of here, about a 30minute run. If you beat me there, I'll answer your questions. Go!" she took off running at full speed, leaping over or running down everything in her path.

Sesshomaru wanted to protest, but had no time. He took off after her, hot on her heels but not overtaking her just yet. He would follow her until he knew where they were to go, and then he would surpass her.

The scenery around them was breathtaking. Trees and flowers flashing by, animals of all sorts moving quickly away from the approaching threat. After the forests passed, the river came to view. But before they could get to the river, they had to run through open space. All that stood between them now was knee high grass and wild flowers.

Sesshomaru smirked briefly before pulling his emotionless facade back on. Now was the time to act, and he wasn't one to hesitate. Pushing forward, he leaped off the last tree at the edge of the forest, launching himself over the top of Kagome and landing a good 10M's in front of her. He continued running as fast as he could, because he could feel her closing in on him.

He came to a stop right in front of the river, but Kagome did not. She continued running, and pushed Sesshomaru into the river, laughing. "Looks like you beat me in the river, hey Sesshomaru?" she said, struggling to hold herself up from laughing so hard.

Sesshomaru was furious. He was not angry because of Kagome, he was angry that he'd let his guard down and allowed himself to be humiliated. "It would seem so." He said, jumping out of the water and landing beside her. Something inside of him was telling him to wrap his dripping wet arms around her so that she too was wet, while another half was urging him to knock her into the water also.

Kagome sighed and sat down in the long grass, hanging her feet in the water before dropping her back to the ground so she was lying down with her hands behind her head. "What do you want to talk about, Sesshomaru?" she asked, closing her eyes and breathing in the scent of wildflowers. She noted that Sesshomaru's scent had no name, but smelt absolutely magnificent.

Sesshomaru decided he too would sit down, and so he sat a meter to the left of Kagome. "I understand that Lady Miaka wished for you to take her place as ruler of these lands. But I would like to know why she did what she did." He said.

Kagome sighed. She knew he'd ask that question, but she didn't have an answer. She didn't know why Lady Miaka named her her heir, but she wasn't one to complain. "I don't know, Sesshomaru." She said simply. "I'd say it's because she had no mate, and had no pups of her own to take her place. She was dying, and she couldn't just leave her people to wait for her. She found me, and made me a demon. She trained me in every art she knew, and then when she was done with her duties, she died."

Sesshomaru nodded, accepting her answer. _She does not believe completely that the Lady made the right choice._ He thought curiously. _This proves that she is worthy, but also proves that she is confused._ He added. "Have you transformed into your beast?" he asked, a new question coming to mind.

Kagome frowned, looking over at him. "No, I don't really know how I'm supposed to turn into a giant cat." She muttered, picturing herself as a big black Kirara. "Would you teach me?" she asked suddenly, unsure of where her words came from.

Sesshomaru blinked, slight traces of his surprise slipping through his façade. He turned to her, examining her face to see if she was joking. "I will try." He said once he was satisfied that she actually wanted his help. This would be an opportunity to see how she adjusted to new things, and how well she handled instructions. "I am unsure of how a nekoyoukai transformation takes place, but I would assume it is similar to that of an inuyoukai transformation."

Kagome smiled, and felt something nagging in her mind. Something about him had changed, and she couldn't work out what. Thinking over his words, she flung herself up into a sitting position. "You aren't speaking in third person!" she declared, grinning. "What's happened to change that?" she asked.

"I was trying new things…" he mumbled, thinking of an excuse. He hadn't actually noticied he'd been speaking normally. "I found speaking directly more convenient." He said, glad to see Kagome seemed pleased with the change. **She is strong, certainly worthy of her position.** His beast said, surprising him with its appearance. _Indeed to is strong, but strength is not all one needs to be worthy of ruling._ He retorted, getting to his feet. "Stand if you wish my help in learning how to transform, Kagome." He said.

Kagome was halfway up when she heard him say her name, and then she was on the ground again. "You used my name!" she said in an accusing tone, as if her falling over was entirely his fault.

The amusment he felt shone in his eyes, he couldn't be bothered to hold it back. "Would you rather I call you wench? Or neko? Or perhaps Lady Kagome?" he asked mockingly as Kagome hauled herself onto her feet.

She shook her head and smiled. "Kagome's good," she said, her happiness clouding her aura. _He used my name!_ She sung happily in her mind. _And he's helping me! Maybe he's decided I'm worthy?_ She thought the last words eagerly. "So, how am I going to do this?" she asked, unsure of what she was meant to do.

Sesshomaru thought for a moment before a crucial question came to mind. "Were those clothes given to you by Lady Miaka?" he asked, confusing Kagome.

"Err, no. Chizu made me wear them. I think that they were meant for Lady Miaka, though. Why?"

He sighed in relief, his previous concerns gone. "When transforming, cloths tend to be shredded. Any self-respecting demon would have their clothing made specially with a spell that allows the clothing to simply disappear on transformation."

"Oh." Kagome said. "So if these don't have that spell on them, I'll have no clothes to wear after transforming?" she asked, slightly worried. The worry vanished instantly though, because she knew if she had to she could go back to her kingdom in her beast form and have someone bring her clothes to her.

"Yes." He said simply. "To transform you must clear your mind of all thoughts." He said, gesturing with his hand that Kagome should do so. "Imagine yourself changing." He said, watching curiously as Kagome followed his instructions.

It surprised them both when it began to work, and she started morphing into a cat. By the time it was done, Kagome was basically a huge version or Kirara. Except, instead of being white, Kagome was black, and instead of black markings, Kagome had gold, and instead of Kirara's forehead marking, Kagome had a shining star. Also, Kagome only had one tail, not two. She was at least three times bigger than Kirara, her size probably the same as that of Sesshomaru's while in his beast form, maybe a little smaller.

Kagome went to speak, but her voice came out in a series of joyous meows. Sesshomaru smirked and slapped his hands three times before he realized what he was doing. Of course the instant he realized what he was doing he stopped, mentally kicking himself while his beast chuckled. He then transformed, letting his beast come forth.

Had they been demons of the same species, they would have been able to communicate. But they were not, so they could not. Kagome smirked – which looked quite strange for a giant cat – and inclined her head in the direction of her palace before jogging in a circle to try and demonstrate what she was trying to say. She did it three times before Sesshomaru realized she wanted to race him back to the Palace, and he nodded once he did.

Lining up side by side, Kagome tapped her foot three times before taking off like a rocket, quickly followed by Sesshomaru. The great beast continued like that, playfully nudging each other with their great shoulders trying to knock one another of course.


	8. Test No2

**Wow, took me a while to stick up this chapter, thats for sure -.^! I'm sorry, i had-- and still do -- have many assignments to do :( This is why i hate school! Assignments are totally pointless, and students should be marked for their class work, not their stupid assigments! Test i can deal with, but 8 assignments at the same damn time is ridiculous! Hell, this is only 10th year, i shudder at the thought of 11 and 12...**

**Thanks to the awesome reviewers ^.^ And i'm glad you like my version of your story IcePhinox!! ^.^**

**Enjoy! xx**

* * *

**Well, I can't remember if Sango and Miroku are together already, so I'm just going to grasp straws here and say they are.**

Back at the castle, Lyon was still exploring the palace with Aria trailing her; they'd just moved outside to explore the gardens. InuYasha was in his room with Kikyo, doing what nobody wants to be involved in. Sango and Miroku were training outside while discussing the fact they'd be living at a palace now. They wanted to have children now that Miroku's hand was all better, although at times a strange pang of pain would strike it.

Shippo was picking flowers with Rin, while Jaken ran around the palace like a mad man, searching for Sesshomaru. Ah-un was munching grass peacefully near Rin and Shippo, ensuring Rin's safety. **(does he even eat grass?)**

No one was sure where Kagome may have been, but they weren't worried. She could most certainly take care of herself now. The only problem was that she'd been gone for a day now, and the visitors staying at the palace wanted to test her so they could return home to their own lands. Although, most of them had already decided she was worthy, and planned to pass her weather she passed or not. They simply wanted to see her results.

Takeo was sitting crossed legged on top of the palace gates with his eyes closed, concentrating on the distance. He and a few others had come to the conclusion that since Sesshomaru was also missing; it was likely they were missing together.

Tasuki was watching Lyon and Aria from the rooftops, finding amusement in the uneasy feelings pulsing out of Aria. Lyon, on the other hand, did not find her situation amusing. She was rather irritated, but calm at the same time.

Kouga's men had all returned back to the tribe, except for his two friends Ginta and Hakkaku. They were running around the palace walls, bored out of their minds. Kouga was eager to see Kagome again, but still found it hard to believe that she'd turned into a demon.

"Would you look at that," Takeo said, causing Kouga – who was just passing to gate- to stop and glance up. "It appears Lady Kagome has transformed. With the help of Lord Sesshomaru, nevertheless."

Kouga jumped up beside him, the two on them catching Tasuki's attention whiel their thoughts drew Aria. Lyon followed Aria to the gates, and the forming crowd attracted Rin, Shippo, Sango and Miroku to the gates also. Jaken was still running around in circles trying to find his master, though.

Takeo remained seated in the middle of the gates with his arms on his knees, but his eyes were open and shining. Aria, alongside every other one of Kagome's friends, was grinning widely at the quick approaching beasts. She'd been sure Kagome didn't know how to transform.

They came to a halt at the castle gates, and in their eyes was amusement. Sesshomaru changed back first, and Kagome looked awfully confused. She let out a distressed meowing growl sort of sound that no one understood. Aria still found her thoughts clear, though.

"She doesn't know how to change back." She said with a laugh, earning a glare from Kagome. "Of course I don't know how you change back. I don't have a beast, I'm and elf, remember?" she answered, reading Kagome's thoughts again. "Sesshomaru, she would like you to explain the process."

He nodded curtly, his impassive and emotionless side quickly snapping back into place from his previous amusement. He'd deny it to anyone who dared to ask, but he had enjoyed racing around the country side with another demon. It wasn't often that he was able to act like that.

"You remember how you change into beast form, do you not?" he said, earning a nod of Kagome's head. "Do the opposite." He stated simply, causing her to frown.

Aria chuckled. "I'll clean up her sentence a little. She says that you make it sound too easy." She grinned at Kagome. "No, I will not use your words. You are a lady, act like one." To that Kagome growled, her upper lip twitching upwards to reveal her fangs. "So violent." She said, sighing.

After a short moment, a look of extreme concentration took over her features, and the group had to stifle a laugh as her eyebrow started twitching. She looked hilarious when she tried to concentrate. Everyone knew she was laid back, but could be serious when needed.

After a few minutes that felt like hours, she turned back into her human self, and to her relief, she was not naked. Kagome didn't have a clue of exactly how she would have handled the embarrassment if her clothing had of been shredded. She suspected that everyone that saw her would have to run for their dear lives.

"Well, that was easier then I assumed." She said, stretching her arms and legs. "It feels weird being in my human form again. That was pretty awesome." She turned to Sesshomaru and bowed slightly, smiling. "Thanks."

He simply nodded and headed back into the palace. "So, Kagome." Miroku said, his perverted side sneaking forward. "What did you and Sessh-"he was cut off before he could finish with a crack to the head by Sango.

"You know Kagome," she said, glaring at Miroku. "You are a demon ruler now. You're supposed to be treated with respect; I think he should be punished."

Kagome smirked, nodding at her friend's suggestion. "Sure," she said, turning to Miroku, he was currently rubbing a humongous lump on his head. "For your disrespect you will be punished. Aria, Lyon, have him taken to the dungeons."

Lyon seemed a little confused, but Aria knew that Kagome was just trying to scare Miroku, and did as she was told. "As you wish, Lady." She said, grabbing Miroku's arm. "Come along, prisoner. Your cell awaits."

"Kagome! Nooooo!" he said as Aria and Lyon dragged him away. When he was out of sight, the laughter began.

"How long do you think I should leave him in there?" she asked Sango, who was wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

"I don't know, a day or two maybe. Not long enough to go insane, but long enough to scare him into thinking he'll go insane." She said, still laughing her head off. No one had seen Sango laugh that hard in two years, when they were all still together.

Kouga stepped forth, making his presence known. "Kagome." He said, catching her attention. They stared at each other for a moment, and Kagome smirked at the look of deep concentration in his eye.

"You still don't believe that a demon like me could be Kagome, the woman you once loved." She stated simply, causing him to snap out of his daze.

"I can't mate a cat demon." He said, frowning. *Picture everyone with an anime sweat drop, Kagome with Frustration marks!*

"Good!" she growled, walking up to him and jabbing a clawed finger at his chest. "I wouldn't have mated you anyway, Kouga! It was you that stalked me! I never wanted to mate you!" she snapped, her temper flaring. That was one of the many flaws that came with being a demon. They all had tempers.

She stormed off into the castle, only to be stopped by her two pink haired servants, Chizu and Chi. "Milady, you must begin your testing now that you have returned."Chi stated, grabbing Kagome's arm. "Come on, you're already late."

"Aww crap…" Kagome muttered, trying to think of a few of the tests. "How many do I have to do?" she asked, sighing in defeat. She'd expected to be able to get some sort of rest, but that obviously was not an option.

"Only two," Chizu said, grinning. "You've already passed the other Lords and Lady's standards. You're loyal, strong, and so far a fair ruler."

"How would they know any of those things?" Kagome asked, happy to have passed but confused of as to how she had passed.

"They know you're loyal because of the way you put your people and friends on top of most things. For example, the test the Elves put you through. You stopped everything and went to help the children, because they were your people. They know you are strong, because they've been watching you fight with Takeo and Tasuki, obviously. And they know you're a fair ruler because you don't act like everyone must bow down to you, they like your carefree behaviour." Chizu said, listing each quality with a finger.

"I see…" she said, thinking about her words. "But if I'm carefree, how do they know if I'll get all of the paper work and treaties done? How do they know that I will not just slack off and waste time having fun?"

"They don't," Chi said, stopping in front of the training area, where a few of the leaders were gathered and chatting. "But Sesshomaru plans to remain her for a week once everyone leaves, to see how you handle treaties and paperwork. Of course Milady, if you found a mate it would be his job to do the paperwork."

"You think I should find a suitable mate then, do you?" Kagome asked, thinking through her options. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to do all of the paperwork, so finding an easy way out might be a good thing. Although, finding a mate immediately wasn't something she was too fond of.

"It might be better, Milady. You will need an Heir, so in time you will need a mate. It seems logical to find one now, so that he may help you with your duties." Chizu said, backing her sister up.

"Very well." Kagome said, sighing. "We'll talk about it later; I want to concentrate on passing these tests first." She declared, hopping over the enchanted fence and into the fighting area. It was basically just a big field of dirt with a few little ponds for a water supply, and some small controlled fires that would never burn out as long as Kagome lived.

"Ah, you've returned." Said Lord Kaori, the kitsune that ruled the Eastern lands. His son, taro, stepped out from behind his father. He looked ready to battle. "Our test is simple. I wish to test your strength. Yes, it sounds very unoriginal, but let me explain the rules."

"Go ahead." She said, indicating that he should continue.

"I want you to fight without using any of your powers, and without a weapon. You will fight Taro, my son. He will be allowed a sword and all of his special powers. On top of that, I want you to put this sutra on your stomach. It will lock most of your physical strength away, leaving you just short of a human." He said, smirking at her confused look. He was holding out a sutra, and Kagome walked forward and took it.

"Very well. To summarise, you wish me to fight your son as a human – a fragile one at that, and without weapons?" she clarified, examining the sutra in her hands.

"Yes. None of your demon powers, or elemental powers. And none of that magic that Lady Miaka used to use, either." He said, raising an eyebrow. "Will you accept, or not?" he seemed confident that Kagome would decline, and so it shocked him when she smirked and opened her kimono, sticking the sutra to her stomach.

"I accept. This should be interesting." She thought for a moment, and pursed her lips. She'd have to completely hide the Shikon's powers, which would take up all of her miko powers. They were limited without her demonic abilities, and so she'd be completely defenceless. _I'd rather try and fail, then cower away in fear._ She snarled at herself mentally, cursing the brief thought of backing down from the challenge. "Once you've exited the area, we will begin." She said, waving a hand towards the gate. "I wouldn't want one of you being injured."

He grinned. "I like your confidence, good luck." Lord Kaori said, bowing his head before exiting with the others.

~.~.~

Sesshomaru strolled down the corridor, his intention being to sleep for an hour before giving Kagome his test. He suppressed a shudder at the foul stench of InuYasha's clay pot. He couldn't fathom how his brother had been so idiotic as to give up a woman like Kagome for a dead women made of clay. Although, most of the things his younger brother did didn't make much sense to him.

Unable to stand the stench, he head for the nearest window, opening it and glancing out to see Kagome standing opposite to a kitsune. He jumped out the window, forming his demon cloud and floating up to the palace roof, the perfect place to watch the battle unfold.

He thought it was stupid for the young kitsune to think he could defeat Kagome, she was most definitely more advanced than him in every way possible for them both. He had to admit that it was surprising to see the young kitsune kick Kagome hard enough to knock her off her feet and in the air. It surprised him even more when she tried to kick him back and barely made him flinch. He grew more and more frustrated with each and every hit she took, right up until the point that she started spitting out blood.

Forming his demon cloud, he floated down and landed beside Lord Kaori, who quickly filled him in on the rules. "Even for a human, her strength is week. The only way she'll beat him is to find his weak spot, and hit him with all her force. But of course, she can't get close enough for long enough." Kaori said, smugness evident in his voice.

Sesshomaru only nodded, turning back to the fight to watch Kagome duck just in time to avoid being smashed in the face, but she got kneed in the kidney instead. It irritated him to see her so weak. It reminded him of when InuYasha had to protect her.

After taking a few more hits, something flashed in Kagome's eyes, and she grinned. A black bubbly substance of some sort started to form over Kagome's head, and by the time it had completely formed its colours were (obviously!) black and gold.

The creature was in the form of a puppy, the breed being something like a husky. Its paws were golden, and its ears and tail were tipped in gold also, and its eyes were in patches of gold also, with a star on its forehead.

The puppy did not look pleased with Taro, not pleased at all.


End file.
